Three Second Stilinski
by Pink.Mama
Summary: Stiles is bitten in the ass by a flamboyant werewolf. Because at the time he thinks it's funny, he calls Derek.. Rated M for language, violence and adult situations. AU, Stiles is in College. Sterek, slight Allison/Scott
1. Here Lies Three Second Stilinski

Special thanks to Justyouraveragebearcub and the-impala-diaries for helping me.

Author Notes: I went through and tried to fix the mistakes. I'll be more careful. I guess transferring to this format from my other did weird stuff and pressed words together and such. Sorry if it was hard to read. I'll go through and check the future chapters as closely as I can next time. Let me know if you see any mistakes. (next chapter will be up by tomorrow)

Enjoy

A year ago there wouldn't have been anyhesitation on who Stiles would have called. He doesn't doubtthat Scott wouldcome,he's not the type to leave a friend hanging, unless Allison is involved, especially if sheis naked. Scott is his brother from another mother and it may be just the shock but in his moment of need he didn't even think to call him, instead he called Derek. Although inhis defensehe did have a few good reasons to call him, arguably logical ones.

_He is experienced and was somewhat helpful with Scott ...in I'll kill you if you out yourself sort of way._

_He's Da dog, the Alpha, red glowing eyes and has 'I killed my psychopathic Uncle' Authority._

_The dude owed him. Several times over in fact. Knowing him had put years on him, years. _

All of which are good grounds to call Derek, but his reasoning was just because he had thought it would be funny. Stiles could fault his sense of humor on the loss of blood, or the traumatic stress disorder that he will likely develop after today but itreally just came down to being weird. He blames had gotten Derek's number from Scott's cell two years ago and counted it as evidences in his favor that his luck had improved when the phone rang, although considering a werewolf had bitten him in the ass he had nowhereto go but up. He was disappointed that Derek didn't have a ring back. He pictured him as a98 degree fan. It would have been epic if his ring back was rocking 'Heat it up', sadly it was as generic as his wardrobe. After the fifth ring it occurred to Stiles that he might not answer. They weren't really on friendly terms, he kinda got the feeling that Derek viewed him as Scott's annoying side kick and barely refrained from eating him.

**"**What?" Answered a voice growled from the other end. Stiles grinned. Derek's indefinite sour mood bought much amusement to him, he was and still is very terrified of him,but there is something comical about a man that never smiles

**"**Hello?" He was annoyed now, his voice was drippingwith irritability and Stiles knew he had to say something or risk being hung up on. This was always the awkward part, starting aconversation. Getting to the point would be a should say 'Help me! A flamboyant werewolf bit me in the buttocks and I'm lyingin a pool of my own blood' buthis mind went blank. He has never performed well under pressure and if you would ask Amy Smith,a brunette with cute dimples he met at freshmen Orientation, she would agree. She had invited him to the Kappa Sigma party and after a couple of drinks she asked him to her dorm...He had offered to pay for her dry cleaning,but she insisted that he leave.

When he joined college things were going to be different for him. He wasn't going to be the side kick anymore, he had planned on taking the University by storm, no party un-crashed, deflowering virgins by the bucketful but instead _Three Second Stilinsk_i was born. So long story short, he didn't perform well under pressure.

**"**I can hear you breathing Stiles,**" **Derek growled.

**"**How you doing?" Stiles asked impersonating Joey from Friends. He had a bit of insomnia due to Mountain Dew and internet porn and tended to watch a lot of late night reruns of 90 sitcoms. The impersonation was pretty spot on most days, but most days his mouth isn't full of blood.

**"**Are you drunk?"

**"**I was...but I'm pretty sure I ran it off,**" **Stiles replied. He hadn't been that drunk when he had left the bar. Maybe a little tipsy, he wasn't falling down or making an ass of himself,but his inhibitions was way lowered...way, way lowered.

**"**How didyou know it was me from just hearing me breathe...I can't decide if that**'**s romantic or creepy."

**"**Shut up Stilinski," Derek barked angrily into the phone.

Stiles obediently closed his mouth. Derek is such an angry person. He's pretty sure it's from a lack of release. He was probably too self-loathing to masturbate and despite havingthe body of a god, rugged good looks and thatbad boy attitude that girls seem to like, his personality scared everyone away.

**"**What the hell do you want?" Even though it was in the form of a question, it was irrefutably a threat. Derek probably didn't have anything going on so clearing his schedule to come up and kick his ass was a real possibility.

**"**Well-I-was-at-a-bar-and-this-dude-kept-buying-me-drinks-I-was-like-what-the-hell-he's-not-bad-looking-and-college-is-the-time-for-experimentation-well-I-left-with-him-and-he-attacked-me-and-bit-me-on-the-ass-then-another-werewolf-showed-up-and-tackled-him-and-they-started-having-this-werewolve-death-match-fur flying-and-biting-not-my-idea-of-Saturday-fun-so-I-ran-I'm-currently-behind-my-dorm-bleeding-pretty-bad-and-I-can't-go-into-my-dorm-because-my-asshole-roommate-has-a-girl-over-and-threatened-to-shave-my-hair-into-the-shape-of-a-penis-if-I-come-back-tonight," Stiles said in a rush, trying to get it all out as fast as he could,and immediately let out a hurried other end of the line was silent as Stiles recovered. His breathing labored.

He'd had a broken rib once after taking a shot from Jackson in Lacrosse practice and this felt a lot like that. It was hard to keep on any oneline of thought, his head felt foggy, he was burninghot and icycold all over and the pain really sucked.

**"**So...um are you busy?" Stiles was worried when there wasn't a response. He hoped that Derek hadn't hung up on him.

**"**Hello?" He asked softly. Surprised at how vulnerable he sounded. He really hoped that Derek couldn't hear it as clearly as he could.

**"**I'll be there in forty minutes."

**"**It's a ninety minute drive." Stiles said and rolled on his stomach to relieve some of the pain in his ass.

**"**Not the way I drive,**" **Derek retorted and Stiles heard shuffling. "How bad is the wound?"

Stiles turned his head and examined the backside of his pants that was ripped and soaked with his blood. "I can't really see it,being that it's my ass and all, but I don't think I'm going to bleed out...I think my wrist is broken it's the size of a softball and it hurts to take deep breaths.**"**

**"**What dorm?" Derek inquired. Stiles heard a door slam and then the roar of Derek's Chevrolet Camaro engine come to life.

**"**Bradly Hall,**" **Stiles responded. "I'm...in the tree line in the back. Kinda near**—****"**

"I'll be able to smell you once I get there," Derek interrupted. "I'm hanging up now.**"**

Stiles mouth opened to say something but closed it when he heard the click of the ended call. Stiles closed his phoneand laid it in front of him. Maybe he should have called Scott, at least he would have stayed on the phone with like this isn't a traumatic experience or anything. He sighed heavily and tilted his head and looked back at the bite. He couldn't see through the blood, and shredded fabric, but he was certain his ass was mangled.

**"**I don't want to be a werewolf,**" **he whined softly to himself.

He wouldn't mind the speed and strength,but no way would his dad let him sit on the couch now, and not to mention the baggage that came with being one. Scott**'**s emotions werealways bouncing around. One minute he wanted to kill Stiles and the next he was acting like he was in heat and rubbing against stuff and mumbling about Allison. Stiles doesn't need a reason to rub against stuff, that's pretty much his down time as is! Plus the Hunters...oh god, the hunters. He's not a bad ass like Derek, or lucky like Scott. He's gonna end up in two halves by the end of the tombstone is gonna read:

_ Here Lies Three Second Stilinski__**  
**__ Bit on the Ass__**  
**__ And cut in half__._

He lays his head down in defeat "I am so dead."

Please review.


	2. Dig in Deep

Special thanks to -impaladiaries and Junior.

Author Notes: Sorry this took so long. The next chapter won't be such a long wait, promise. Anyhow Enjoy and if you like it, give me a review. Also if there any mistakes or words mashed together let me know. I tried to catch them but might have missed a few. Did I mention I like reviews? lol yay. Also please call me on tumblr. I'm (it's Teen Wold, Glee, Supernatural and whatever else catches my fancy )

(Enjoy)

The campus was a festering hole of indulgences.

A typical Saturday night.

Derek closed his eyes and ignored the drum of the bass and the voices that carried from the multiple parties, single voices inverted into an unbroken roar of the mob. He would have to follow his nose. He berthed his body parallel the ground and dipped forward and inhaled deeply. Derek kept his eyes closed to allow the wolf to concentrate and separate the scents thick in the air, sex and liquor were heavy in the balmy night.

He lifts his head and red eyes followed an invisible scent trail that would be impossible for a human to sense. They were most keen to blood, even a drop could overwhelm their senses and there was a lot of blood in the air. He can taste it and he moves towards it. His canines extend and push at his lips, he moves swiftly through the parking lot and towards the tree line. His muscles tighten and his movements become more animal than human and he has to pull back the Wolf as nears the source of the blood.

He smelt the chance before he cleared the parking lot, the infection was spreading rampantly through Stiles' body. He moved down the embankment. He saw Stiles lying pale and motionless on the ground. Derek hovered over him, inches separated them. Stiles breath was, hot, shallow, and labored. The Alpha laid his hand over the boys heart, his claws retracted, and feels the pulse of his human heart.

He closed his eyes, he hadn't need to confirm it, it was already a steady beat inside his ear but it was adequate enough for him to pull back the Wolf. He counted the beats, calming his own. The Wolf melted back to his subconscious and he sat back on his heals. He wet his lips and with a glance he studied the moon, which was nearly at it's fullest. Waxing Gibbous is a danger to new wolves, and especially to anyone caught in the sights of a new Wolf. Derek pocketed the discarded phone and with an open palm slapped Stiles with a satisfying smack that echoed against the trees.

**"**Yes I'm circumcised," Stiles shouted and jumped.

The shock and pain forgotten of the slap was replaced by the harrowed of more serious wounds. Stiles groaned and squinted up at Derek.

**"**Why did you slap me?" He asked and cupped his cheek didn't answer as he re-position himself behind Stiles. It has been almost a year since Stiles has last seen Derek, but nothing had change. Derek still wore the same hard ass expression and same bland wardrobe.**"**It wouldn't hurt to add a little color to your assemblage." Stiles suggested as he tried to push himself off the ground, he paused when he felt a hand on the shoulder. Stiles looked at the werewolf, who shook his head. For once Stiles didn't argue and laid his head back down.

Stiles yelped in surprised as Derek ripped open his pants. "What the hell!"

**"**Relax" Derek ordered as he continued to exam the wounds.

The punctures were shallow and blood oozed from the wound as he poked around the damaged flesh. Stiles should have know when the gorgeous man with the exotic accent had picked him up that something wasn't right but he had been drinking and it had been a while since anyone showed him any attention. The kissing was...ok, a bit sloppy and too much tongue. When he started to get fresh, Stiles pushed him away. He thanked him for his drinks but he explained that he was going back to his dorms. Well that had made Mr. Exotic-accent-and-obviously-too-large-for-his-tiny-shirt angry and he started yelling in Spanish. Some pretty aggressive rolling R's and things went south from there. The eyes, the teeth, running, screaming, and then the ass shredding.

All things considered he would have to give the night a two, one being dead and ten an threesome. Being bit by a werewolf landed between being dead and getting Herpes, basically he rather get Herpes. Derek leaned over Stiles and sniffed him.

**"**Dude, did you just sniff my butt?"

Derek looked up at him annoyed.

**"**The infection is spreading," Derek said and looked up at the sky. Stiles followed his line of sight.

**"**That is the Waxing Moon and it will be full moon tomorrow."

Stiles did not need to be told what that meant. He had seen it firsthand, what it does to person and he personally would like to avoid killing anyone, although his roommate is a real dick.

**"**Will I turn that soon...Will I even be healed by then?"

Derek wet his lips. **"**Yes you will turn and most of your injuries will be healed. It can be dangerous for someone turned this close to the full moon, your body is already in shock and sometimes people can't handle the stress mentally.

**"**Just do your alpha thing." Stiles suggested referring to when he had stopped Isaac from making him into puppy chow. He mimicked the growling and claws. He chomped down a few times and growled, but stopped mid chomp when he saw Derek's expression. **"**Right. Sorry. I'm stopping"

**"**Maybe" He answered and he glanced back up at the full moon "I am able to control my own pack but those rules may not apply to you. I'm going to take you back to my house. I have a holding cell in my basement, it will be adequate."

**"**Is that a new addition?" Stiles asked and sucked in his bottom lip.

**"**I got tired of chasing you pups around."**  
****  
****"**So you built a creepy dungeon in your basement. You know with your history of biting teenagers pretty low on the hip and hanging around the high school and now the creepy dungeon that you use to restrain the young teenagers that you lure..."

**"**I could just kill you." Derek threatened.

Stiles snorted.

**"**You think I'm joking?"

**"**Oh no." Stiles waves his hands from his laying position. Derek had misunderstood his snort, it was not from a place of disrespect.

**"**I have no doubt that your threats are real and definitely not empty, but a promise, that if I don't shut up you will kill me...horribly. And I don't know what is wrong with me, but I'm not able to control myself at the moment. I tend to blabber when facing life and death situation...but I just notice that your eyes get slightly wide when you threaten me. It's probably shock and loss of blood but I just pictured you with the wide eyes and snapping your fingers in a Z formation, all sassy, like a middle-aged black woman."

**"**I could tear your throat out very easily."

**"**You would never get the taste out of your mouth...and suddenly this conversation just got weird..." Stiles shut his mouth tightly and his groan was muffled when Derek rolled him over and picked him up.

Stiles let out sharp scream when Derek unintentionally grabbed his broken ribs. It was loud enough for the entire campus to hear. The only apology he got was Derek quickly moving his hand. Stiles sucked in a lung full of air and held it as Derek hurried back to his Derek set Stiles on his feet and opened the door and lifted the seat.

**"**Don't get blood in my car"**"**Ha ha ha," Stiles sarcastically replied, wincing as he carefully climbed into the back seat and laid down on his stomach. The cool leather of the seats was smoothing to Stiles as he pressed his cheek into it and let out a breath he was looked at him through his rear view mirror from the driver's seat. He peeled out of the parking lot leaving the smell of burnt rubber and smoke as he drove like a bat out of hell down the road. Stiles felt every bump and dip of the road and he quietly moaned and cursed the entire way. The colorful wordage he invented was quite impressive, you don't hear maiming sperm biscuit and dried out slut worm in the same sentence very reached into his his glove box and pulled out a flask and held it behind him towards Stiles.

**"**Drink this."Stiles took it gingerly.

"What is it...some kind of magical werewolf potion?" He asked as he put it up to his mouth. His eyes got wide and he forced the burning liquor down his throat.

**"**This is Rum" He coughed and looked at the flask incredulously. "But...werewolves can't get drunk"

**"**Who told you that?"Stiles drank the liquor greedily feeling the warmth spread through him and the pain dulling.

**"**Scott and I tried to drink, he didn't get drunk."

**"**Considering the most he knows about being a werewolf he learned off Google I'm not surprised...drink more."Derek ordered him. Stiles took several more small drinks"**  
**

**"**It burns good." He said and grinned.**"**Are you trying to get me drunk Derek Hale...because I'll have you know I' classy, you're going to need to buy e dinner too" He said pointing, but his vision was starting to blur. **"**This is good stuff" He laid his head down. "Somewhere nice too, like, Applebees."

Derek pulled into a drive way that led to a small house on the ocean. It had been his family's vacation house but he hadn't been here for years. He stopped the car and turned towards Stiles who was holding the flask tightly to his chest and almost a sleep, in the back. He got out and carefully lifted Stiles bridal style and carried him towards the front door.

**"**I smell sand" Stiles muttered.

He was very tired; keeping his eyes open was such a strain.

**"**What else do you smell?"

Stiles smacked his mouth, it was very dry. "Your questionable cologne."

Derek snorted.

Stiles cracked one eye open and looked up at Derek. "Did I actually make you laugh?"

**"**Every dog has its day."

Stiles smiled. "Did you just make a joke?...it was kind of a bad one...but gold star for trying buddy"

Derek looked down at him soberly, "I liked you better when you were sleeping."

**"**Oh you, I bet you say that too all the unconscious boys don't you?" He joked and waved his hand mocking embarrassment.

Derek didn't say anything in return as he opened the door. It was dark and dusty inside.

**"**Where are we?"

**"**My parents beach house. Too many Hunters in Beacon Hills, especially this close to the full moon...It will be safe for you. Not many people around during the off season."

**"**Beach party..yay," Stiles mutters and closes his eyes. They had adjusted quickly to the darkness, but he's so tired to keep them open.

Derek rolls his eyes and carried him to his old room. The bed is a single, but it would do. Derek yanks off the plastic covering the bed and lays Stiles down gently.

**"**Are you hungry?"

**"**For man flesh, no not yet." Stiles yawned.

**"**Isn't that what got you in this situation to begin with?"

Stiles grinned sleepily up at Derek. **"**High five dude, that was a good one." He extended his arm half-heartedly for a high five. **"**If anyone ever said that you don't have a sense of humor, I'll say that one time, you know when I wasdelusional from blood loss and shock, he was, he was funny. And it was awesoooome." His voice becoming musical near the end.

Derek ignored his outstretched hand and got up. **"**Just go to sleep, and do not leave this room. That's an order. I'll be back with some food."

Stiles hand flopped down on the mattress.**"**I'm not a part of your pack you can't order me."

**"**Shut up" Derek growled and pointed at Stiles. "I mean it"

Stiles snuggled into his pillow already giving up his moment of rebelliousness.**"**Yeah, yeah." He murmured softly already mostly asleep.

**–-**

Stiles eyes opened, but they felt so heavy, like they weighted ten pounds each and that's pretty heavy for eyelids. Although he was pretty sure he saw a dude on Spike TV lift cinder blocks with his eyes lids so maybe it's not that heavy, but someone would have to practice that and work up to cider block, no way you couldn't do that without training your eyelids...god he didn't feel good.

Derek grasped his face.**  
****  
****"**Stiles," he snapped.

Stiles eyes looked around the room unfocused.

**"**Look at me!" Derek yelled. His eyes were red, teeth extended. It was an order from an Alpha.

Stiles eyes shot towards him, finding his face. He didn't want to look him in the eyes...is this a submissive thing? Probably not, his eyes are scary...let's go with that. His eyes go lower and land on his lips. Derek's tongue darts out, wetting them.

**"**Stiles do you understand me?" He asks his voice less demanding.

**"**You have nice lips." Stiles stated.

His stomach churns and Derek must have seen the green on his face and turned Stiles to his side. He threw up on the floor, black goo, werewolf ink, splashed everywhere.

"Yep, it taste as bad as it looks"

**"**Stiles something is wrong."He lays Stiles back down.

"Did you figured it out by me throwing up black swamp goo?" Stiles hissed.

**"**You are burning up" Derek ignored him and placed a calloused hand on Stile's throat. "You're body is trying to heal, it's not working"

**"**Like Jackson?"

Derek shook his head.

**"**No, you are a werewolf, but you're not healing. Wounds from Alphas can take longer to heal, but not the first bite"

Derek stood up. **"**Rollover"

**"**No," Stiles whined. "I know I've got the ass of a 13 year old girl, but that's no season to get excited." He flaided his hand, waving it as himself and said. "It's still attached to the rest of this hot mess"

Derek forcefully rolled him over and pulled back the blankets.

**"**Don't move" Derek said and left the room.

When he turned Derek is holding a fluffy, bright yellow beach towel and a bottle of water. Stiles stared at him out of the concern of his eye, the angle was awkward and hurt his neck, but he needed to keep and eye on the Derek. Derek wet the towel and begun to clean the dry blood.

**"**It's not healing," Derek murmured against, mostly to himself, puzzled.

**"**You already said that...do something," Stiles demanded. "Being a werewolf is above dying in my book, not by much, but I rather not die."

**"**What the hell do you expect me to do? I'm not an expert you know. I can't just google this..." His voice trailed off as he looked up at Stiles, obviously in deep thought.

"Book!"

**"**Well, I sort have a list, you know from dying to getting laid, it's kinda a grading system of how well my day has gone, so in my book I rather not die."

**"**Shit up, Stiles. That wasn't a question" He jumped up and started, pacing, mumbleing under his breath. "My mother's book" He stopped pacing and ran his fingers through his hair, tugging in frustration. "It's not here." He said and begun to pace again.

**"**Are these books helpful to the situation?" Stiles asked. "I mean are we talking about werewolf related issues or your mom's collection of Danielle Steele?"

**"**My mother was a doctor," He growled and got out his phone. "She would help our kind too. She kept several journals, some of them made it out of the fire"

**"**Call someone then" Stiles said and turned his head and spit. "God this taste is horrible! It's like rotten eggs and deordoriate...not the taste but the way it makes your tongue numbe and clings...not that I eat it...ok I did...I was curious"

Derek ignored him and dialed Scott's number.

**"**Derek?" Scott sat up and rubbed his eyes and turned and looked at the clock.

**"**Shut up and listen."

**"**I have a test tomorrow," Scott whine sitting up.

"I think...is today Monday?"

**"**It's Sunday," Allison said softly sitting up and tilts her head at her boyfriend. She holds the sheets against her naked chest.

**"**Oh never mind, I can study for that later. What's up?"

Allison rolled her eyes Derek pinches the bridge of his nose.

"I need you to break into Beacon Hills Bank and get into my lock box."

**"**What...no," Scott makes a crazy gesture to Allison. "I rather not go to prision. I'm pretty. You know what they do to pretty guys in prison?"

**"**You're a werewolf, Scott, no one is going to rape you in prison..." Derek gripped the phone in frustration. "Just shut up, it's a life or death situation."

**"**You sound fine to me. I'm hanging up" Scott said and yawned widely.**  
**.**  
****"**Just give me the phone," Stiles yelled. His body was on fire now and he didn't have time for this bullshit power struggle. Honestly, Scott and Derek just need to pull them out and measure and get it over with

.Scott eyes widen when he heard Stile's voice and he clenched his phone reached out touching his arm. She didn't know what was wrong, but she could tell by his body language that something was happening.

**"**Stiles?"

Derek held the phone to Stiles' ear. "Dude...please."

**"**What is going on, did he kidnap you?"

**"**No...no, wow dude you don't give him an inch...I called him. Long story short dude I got bit by a werewolf, but I'm sick, like magic bullet sick. Remember when I almost had to cut off Derek's arm? God that would been gross...Derek has this book that might help me in his lock box."

**"**You called him? Why didn't you call me, I'm your best friend?"

**"**Is Allison there?"

**"**...yeah?"

**"**You wouldn't have answered your phone, Derek is pathetically lonely I figure he would answer."

**"**Standing right here," Derek flicked his eyes at Derek who looked hurt and broody. How does he manage that?

**"**Please, dude," Stiles pleadged.

**"**Of course. You know I'd do anything for you. Put Derek back on."

Stiles looked up at Derek and nodded.

**"**You going to do it?"

**"**Yeah. Where the hell are you? Why can't you do this?"

**"**I didn't think Beacon Hills was safe...I'm about three hours away at the beach house and he has about two. Less if he doesn't shut his mouth."**  
****  
****"**To live?" Stiles asked startled and looked up at Derek. "Dude I'm right here!"

**"**I live an hour away fro Beacon Hills!" Scott said and jumped up and grabbed his pants. Allison moved quickly as well.

**"**Well I sure hope you having something faster than that bike. Call me once you get to Beacon Hills.**" **Derek said and hung up.

Stiles put his face over the bed and begun to dry heave. **"**Oh god," He whimpered**  
**.**  
**Derek sat on the edge of the bed and felt his neck again. He stood up. "I have to leave. I'll be back in twenty minutes"

Stiles hand jerked out and grabbed Derek's wrist.

**"**Don't leave me," He whimpered, which sounded pathetic even to his ears. If he doesn't die he is going to have to kill himself later for that.

Derek looked at his wrist where Stiles was gripping him. He reached down and pried the warms fingers off his wrist and grabbed his hand and he held it, giving it a squeeze he hoped was reassuring.

**"**I have to go, trust me," Derek said looked up at him,dark eyes full of a trust that Derek wasn't expecting to see.

**"**Ok," Stiles sighed and released his hand reluctantly.

"But you better hurry your little werewolf ass though."

**"**This is insane," Scott said looking up at the bank. They were parked far enough away to stay out of view of the bank's cameras.

**"**I know," She said and dug into her bag. "Here is your ski mask." She handed him a ski mask.

**"**It's pink!"

**"**I'm a girl," Allison resorted. "I'm sorry if we didn't have time to stop and buy you a gender appropriate ski mask" Scott took the mask and slid it over his face. "This conversation is far from over?"

**"**Not even close" Allison said and handed him a pair of gloves.

**"**So...break in, go straight for the lock boxes, Derek said it was 143. There are several books in there, just grab those and leave everything else behind." Scott said as he slid the gloves on.**  
****  
****"**Yes, after the silent alarm goes off you will have maybe five to ten minutes."

Scott nodded. He was nervous and took a deep breath. Allison leaned over and kissed him.

"I'll be here and ready when you get back." She smiled.

**"**Best looking get-away driver ever.

Allison smiled. "Go."

Scott jumped out of the car and took off across the parking lot on all fours. He ducked his head and crashed through the front window. He did a roll and slid across the bank floor. He shook his head getting the glass out of his hair and looked around. The bank was dark and creepy at night. He jumped up and over the counter towards the safe.

**"**Come on, come one." Allison said gripping the wheel nervously.

**"**Oh god," She said when she saw a police cruiser. He didn't have his lights on so good chance the alarm hadn't been sent to the police yet. She sank down in the seat. It looked like Stiles dad, she just hoped he didn't see the werewolf size hole that Scott had just gracefully added to the bank's bit her lip and watched as he took a right and drove out of view, luck was on their side for once.

**"**Thank God for small town security," She said softly.

She let out a startled scream as Scott hit the window and fell beneath the car. He couldn't stop his own momentum. He jumped up and got into the car and Allison peeled out of the parking lot.

**"**I can hear the sirens," Scott said breathing hard and ripped off the mask.

**"**Did you get through the safe?"

**"**No that was way more complicated than your grandfather's safe."

She looked down at the books. "How?"

**"**The wall isn't that thick." He grinned.

Allison smiled and picked a piece of dry wall out of Scott's hair.

"Call Derek." She said and patted his cops were going to be so confused when they saw the mess Scott had left behind.

**"**You got it?" Derek answered. Stiles screamed and he wrenched. He pushed Stiles back down into the ice water.

**"**What are you doing?" Scott demanded.

**"**I'm trying to cool his body temperature."

**"**Oh god," Stiles said fighting against Derek's hand.**"**They will never come out again." Stiles screamed. The water was so cold and it hurt so much. Everyone will start calling me Stacy because my balls and dick have been absorbed back into my body."

**"**So..." Scott said. "Um...ice water...yeah...good idea."

**"**Shut up," Derek snapped. "Scott, did you get my mother's journals?"

**"**Yes, did you had this the entire time?"

**"**No.." Derek said with a growl. It was difficult to split his attention. "I found it a year ago when I started rebuilding. I didn't know they had survived. You want to find the book about bites, new werewolves.

"Scott turned on the light as Allison drove. **"**Your mom was a genius," He said flipping through the books.

**"**I know" Derek said weakly.

**"**Ok...describe his symptoms."

**"**He's not healing, the wound is black."

**"**My ass is turning black?" Stiles said and dug in his nails into Derek's arm. Derek gritted his teeth.

**"**Fever" Derek continued. "His body is trying to heal but isn't able too."

Scott wet his lips. "I dunno, I never been really book smart. I'm not sure if I can read this book."

Allison jerked the car to the side of the road. "You drive, give me the book"

Scott didn't argue and slide beneath Allison and took over the driver's seat.

**"**It's Allison," She said taking the phone. "You said fever?" She asked and turned on the speaker for Scott.

**"**Yes," Derek answered and let go of Stiles and let him sit up.

**"**I hate you and I'm going to kill you" Stiles said and then threw up nearly hitting Derek. **"**Oh god this is so gross," Stiles said as the werewolf ink dripped down his chin and chest.

**"**Did he ingest any type of plant?"

**"**No, you are in the wrong place, look for the bite. The bite is infected and black."**  
****  
**Allison nodded and flipped the pages. "Did you check the bite?"

**"**I looked at it, yes."

**"**He smelled it too" Stiles said and slumped in the tub. Derek reached down and pulled him up so his head didn't go under.

**"**No, I mean is there anything in it. Did a tooth or claw get imbedded?"

Derek body froze and his lip curled. "No, I'm such a idiot." He said and stood up "I haven't looked for that"

**"**Ok. You need to do that now."

**"**Hold on" He forcefully grabbed Stiles, lifting him out of the tub.

**"**We are going to..." Stiles said wrapping his arms around Derek and rested his head against his chest. "Have a talk about this man handling...at great lengths." Stiles whispered.

Derek put him on the bed and turned on his desk light and bought it closer. "Ok. You're on speaker" He said and laid the phone down next to the bed.

**"**Stiles, honey. Derek needs to check to see if the tooth is still in the bite" Allison said softly

**"**Oh god" Stiles grabbed the pillow and buried his face into it and he closed his eyes tightly. His mother used to use that same smoothing tone over his boo-boos.

"I expect Dinner after this." Stiles said peeping out from the pillow. "Because you and my ass have had too much intimacy tonight, I ain't no hollarback girl"

Derek looked into Stiles eyes. "This will hurt" He pushed a finger into the first bite and Allison jumped when they had heard Stiles scream.

"Take that exit" Allison said her voice cracking she pointed and Scott nodded and pulled onto the highway.

They were on their way to Derek's beach wiped sweat on his forehead with his forearm and he searched each bite.

**"**Found it!" He said triumphantly.

Allison jumped "Oh thank God, ok you are going to need to remove it." She said and looked at Scott feeling a bit hopeful. "After removing it from his body it should start to heal."

Derek got up and grabbed a brush. "Stiles open your mouth."

**"**There is a joke there...but I just...don't have it in me." Stiles said and looked at the wood comb in his hand. He opened his mouth and Derek put it between his teeth.

**"**Bite down" Derek didn't waste any time and fixed the light over the puncture. He reached into his pocket pulling out a knife. The wound was too small for him to get two fingers in to grasp it. He grimaced as he pushed the knife into the wound.

Allison covered her mouth and her eyes waster she listened to Stiles scream. Scott looked straight ahead, his was breathing hard. It was one of the worst things he ever had to hear.

**"**I got it" Derek said and bit his lip as he tried to loosen it up. It was in deep.

He got the knife beneath it and started to push it upwards. Stiles claws were out and he was digging them into the bed cutting into the mattress. He scream and bit through the wiped away the fresh stream of blood and the tooth came into view. He grabbed it with his fingers and jerked it out.

Stiles let out a sharp cry and fell against the pillow passing out.

**"**What's going on, is he ok? Derek?" Scott screamed.

**"**Shut up" Derek said and put his hand on Stiles back to feel his heart.

"He's fine" He wiped away more blood. "I got it. The wound is starting to heal."

Allison excitedly grabbed Scott's arm. "Is he going to be ok?"

**"**Should be." Derek held up the tooth in front of his face. The tooth was pulled from the root. It would be a very painful injury for a werewolf. It would take a week at least for it to grow back.

**"**We are about two and half hours out." Allison said.

**"**Fine" Derek said and hung up. Derek put the tooth in his pocket and walked into the bathroom. He washed his hands at the sink and looked up at his appearance and frowned. The emotions were boiling inside of him, he understood the angrier. He been angry since a child. He was mad at being drawn into this, mad that he cared.

He gripped the sink and it cracked beneath his hand but it was the other emotions that were worse. He closed his eyes tightly refusing to deal with them and grabbed a towel. He whipped it in the air and walked back into the room to clean up dried and dressed Stiles. He looked very frail but his color was returning and soon he will be stronger than he ever was.

When he woke, he would have lost his humanity, he would be like him.

He picked him up and carried him to the master bedroom and tried to make him comfortable. Another damn kid that he went out of his way to help to be rejected afterwards. He sat on the edge of the bed, he felt worn down, like old leather. He looked down at Stiles and exhaled stood up and walked towards a picture frame and blew off the dust. He was maybe 14 here, he remembered being so miserable being forced to come here during the summer. He just wanted to hang out with his friends and not his lame family. He wiped off the dust off the smiling faces of his family. He stopped when he reached his Uncle but then brushed the layers of dust off his face too. It was hard to remember what it felt like to have a pack. A real pack, a family. Stiles snored loudly and Derek glanced back at him.

**"**Scott will be here shortly. You'll be fine"

(Please Review-)

I may get Derek naked in the next chapter if you do ;) haha


	3. Little Bunny foo foo

Author Notes: Special thanks to Junior and impala-diaries. And I want to thank everyone that reviewed. You are awesome. It made me feel really good so thank you, you are awesome. If there is any grammar mistakes please point them out to me, I tried to catch the all but alas I am not a pokemon master...

anyhow-enjoy-

Scott dropped his bag and placed both hands on his back and stretched.

"This place is creepy," he announced as he looked around the beach house's large kitchen.

The kitchen had large windows that at one time had let in large streams of light pour through them with a great view of the crashing waves, but now they were boarded up. A large table centered the room, the chairs were benched style and could fit a large family but now it was covered in plastic and hadn't been used in years. The paint on the cabinets was faded and the cobwebs were thick. The entire room had a heavy blanket of dust and just had a haunted house feel. Allison elbowed Scott hard in the stomach when she noticed Derek.

Derek's features were shadowed in the doorway and he had likely been watching them for the start. It was rude of Scott to disrespect this house despite its current state. It likely held many precious memories for the Alpha.

She cleared her throat, trying her best not to let her pity for Derek show in her voice, in her heartbeat.

"How is he?" Allison asked, proud of how calm and steady her voice sounded.

Derek leaned against the door frame cleaning blood from his beneath his nails. He wasn't pleased with this situation and even less so now that the Romeo and Juliet of Hunters and Werewolves were standing in his kitchen. His eyes cut from Allison to Scott.

"Asleep," he answered.

Allison shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot; the tension was very thick. The constant power struggle between the Werewolves was exhausting.

"Why are we here?" Scott asked

"Because you invited yourself," Derek retorted and stood to his full height.

"I mean here at this house. I thought the entire reason you built that cage was for situations just like this." He took a step forward challenging Derek. Allison stepped between the snarling Werewolves and put a hand on Scott's chest.

"He saved Stiles life," Allison said softly in a soothing voice. She looked into the eyes of her lover

"Just clam down," She whispered and looked towards Derek.

"Thank you, for everything. You're right, Beacon Hills wouldn't be safe"

Derek nodded in agreement. Every year more and more hunters were arriving, trying to make a name for themselves. Scott looked past Allison to Derek and scowled deeply.

"Why the hell did he call you? Is there something going on between you?"

Derek crossed his arms and smirked. "What are you implying?"

"You know damn well what I am implying! You two could have been...messing around. I bet you bit him!"

"Not my M.O. I didn't attack him, nor are we lovers"

"What are you guys talking about?" Allison gestured for a time out. "I'm confused. Why would you think they are lovers!"

"Stiles is...bisexual...Please don't tell him I told you. He said he likes both because it increases his chances or something," Scott said in a rush, feeling bad that he exposed his best friend's secret. Allison eyes closed and she smiled. Scott looked like such a kicked puppy.

"I won't say anything."She glanced back at Derek. "But why would you think that they...were together? Stiles is terrified of him." Scott rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah…but not exactly." He didn't know how to tell Allison that even though Stiles was terrified of Derek that there was also a scent of arousal surrounding Stiles when Derek was around. When Derek wasn't threatening them Scott could pick it up. He wasn't sure if Stiles was even aware of it.

"Just...scents you know?" He whispered hoping that Allison understood.

Derek rolled his eyes, even an oblivious idiot like Scott could pick that up but he had no interest in a child's crush.

"Like what, lust?" She asked

"He will be up in a few hours" Derek interrupted "You can invade his private life then, but until then if you insist on staying then you are going to work"

"Stop treating me like your pack," Scott snapped.

"For the sake of Stiles can you two please be civil?" Allison pleaded. Scott eyes softened and he nodded.

"For Stiles."

Derek uncrossed his arms with a satisfied nod.

"My house, my rules. If you two are going to be here then you can help clean up." He tossed a towel at Scott. Scott grabbed it and growled.

"Start with the kitchen. I'm going shopping for food. Stiles is upstairs in the master bedroom. Do. Not. Wake. Him. Especially you." He pointed at Allison.

She nodded, she knew better than most to be careful around werewolves. She walked over to the sink and knelt down grabbing whatever cleaning supplies were beneath it.

"We'll have the kitchen clean by the time you get back."

"We will?" Scott asked surprised.

"Yes," she said firmly. "We will."

"Yeah," Scott reluctantly agreed with Allison.

Derek nodded. "You two can have my sister's room, the bed it big enough for the both of you...it's bit dusty too. You'll probably want to clean that up too."

Allison nodded. "Thank you Derek."

Derek gave a short nod and left. Scott threw the towel on the counter after he had left.

"How the hell did we get stuck being the damn maids?"

Allison sighed and turned on the water. The house ran off a well and she let the water run until it was clear.

"It's busy work Scott. It will keep your mind off worrying about Stiles and killing Derek."

"Cleaning makes me want to kill Derek more. I should have gone to the store. Have you seen what Derek eats? He's a health nut!" Scott crossed his arms and pouted.

Allison turned and pressed her back against the sink. "So you're worried that the big bad Alpha won't bring you back any snacks?"

"Oh ha ha," Scott said and walked up to her and pressed his body against hers. He rested his chin against her shoulder and inhaled her scent.

"You won't be laughing when you are craving red wines. You'll be like, Scott, go get me some red vines please," he said doing an exaggerated imitation of her.

Allison smacked him playfully. "I only crave Red Vines after sex."

"Oh then we'll definitely need them." Scott wiggled his eyebrows "Let me call Derek and tell them to pick some of those up and some condoms..."Allison laughed and pushed him off.

"Get to work." She handed Scott back the towel he had discarded.

"You get the ceiling and floor and I'll get everything in between."

"I knew it," Scott complained as he went through the groceries.

Derek eyebrow rose as he tossed the meat into the frig. "I have gas for the generator outside. Why don't you go make yourself useful and fill it up" Derek suggested.

Scott huffed loudly giving Derek an annoyed look but walked outside leaving Allison and Derek alone.

"You got a lot of meat."

"He's going to be really hungry," Derek replied and placed a big slab of roast in front of her.

Allison nose wrinkled. "Please tell me you are going to cook it first, right?"

"We can tolerate raw meat," He glanced up at her slightly green face. "Doesn't mean we prefer it." He winked. "He's going to need the protein when he wakes up, if you want to start cooking."

"That's sexist," she said and folded her arms and tapped her foot.

"You can lecture me about equality after the full moon, until then just do as you are told." A loud crash came from upstairs and Derek jerked his head.

"Get Scott."

Allison backed away and ran out the door. The screen door bounced a few times behind her, Derek ran up the stairs taking them by three and four at a time. He heard another crash and stopped and growled, "If you attack me I'm gonna hurt you." With that Derek pushed open the door slowly. As an Alpha he could easily defeat a newborn, but Derek could still be injured by him. He stepped into the dim room and heard a low growl from the darkest corner of the room. Derek crouched. Stiles was beside the bed, pressed against the wall. He growled again and his eyes reflected what little light that spilled in the room from its one window. Stiles wasn't fully shifted. He was caught between human and Wolf, but he was still dangerous.

"Stiles I will kick your ass." Derek warned and his eyes changed to the piercing red of the Alpha. At the moment the Wolf had taken over Stiles, it was in self-defense because he was disoriented and scared, but the Wolf would acknowledge the Alpha. Stiles lowered himself to the ground and whimpered as Derek approached. Derek got on the ground as well and slowly crawled towards Stiles.

"I know it's hard,**" **Derek said trying a more soothing approach.** "**But I'm going to help you find your way back.**" **Derek was quite aware of Stiles extended teeth and claws as he crawled closer. His pace stalled when a deep growl came from Stiles warning him not to come any closer.

"Enough of that," He spoke softly and reached forward. Stiles had turned with impressive speed making good on his warning. Derek pushes forward and back hands the aggressive pup upside his head. Stiles yelps in surprise.

"Enough!" Derek barked

Stiles flinched and whined. He curled into himself and Derek crawled closer and touched his shoulder. Stiles stiffened at the contact but didn't try to bite him again. Derek's hand moved slowly and he reached to his face and cupped his chin slowly forcing his head up.

"Stiles I'm not going to stay on the floor all damn day. Wake up.**" **He demanded.

Stiles blinked several times his mind becoming less cloudy. "Der-"

"What is going on?" Scott said and barged into the room. Stiles growled deeply and his claws slashed out at Derek catching his arm. He jumped up and over Derek. Scott had hesitated; his Wolf was screaming for him to react but the shock of seeing Stiles like this, had frozen him in place. Stiles leaped at Scott, his teeth and claws ready to draw blood.

Derek grabbed Stiles by the ankle and slammed him to the ground. Stiles twisted onto his back and thrashed wildly at Derek. With a hard pull Derek slid Stiles towards him and pinned him with the weight on his body. He used his knees to immobilize his legs and he pinned both his arms above his head. He bent over him and roared in his face. His fangs long, eyes red, Derek then bit between his shoulder and neck forcing the wolf to submit. The pain and shock forced Stiles back. Derek pulled back and watched as Stiles features return to normal.

Stiles eyes darted around the room and landed on Scott. His eyes slowly return to Derek, who was sitting up now straddling Stiles' thighs and wiping away blood from his lips.

"I'm sure there is a good explanation here," Stiles says. He has no memory of why Derek is straddling him and he's probably not dreaming. His dreams are usually less painful and it's never blood that Derek wipes off his lips

"So..." He turns his hips and wiggles out beneath Derek. "I'm starved."

**– **- – –

Derek, Stiles and Scott stood beside an old shed at the edge of the forest. Scott glances back, the house and beach still visible from where they stood. He felt bad for leaving Allison alone but she had insisted that Stiles needed him. She was right of course, Stiles was vulnerable and Derek had a track record of taking advantage of the vulnerability.

Stiles jogged in place, he rolled his shoulders and popped his neck. "Ready to get your wolf on, bro?" He shouted to Scott, grinning.

**"**Huh...?" Scott said and snapped out of his day dream. "Yeah, almost**." **He walked up to where Stiles was jumping like a crack crazed jack rabbit. He removed his shirt and Stiles jogging slowed until he was standing in place. He looked down at Scott's torso and glanced towards Derek. Derek had taken off his shirt and was hanging it on anold fence by the shed. He looked between them and then frantically pulled off his own shirt and his face fell.

"What the hell!" He shouted in an outrage at the sight of his own stomach. It wasn't flabby, but it was a far cry from the sculpted by Greek Gods over there.

Derek's eyebrow arched "What?"

"Where are my were-abs?" Scott lip curled into that adorable-boy-next-door- half-smile that the girls swoon over and Stiles...it's a cute smile.

"Were-abs?" Stiles arms flailed in frustration as he gestured from his stomach and to theirs. "Were-abs, where are mine? Is there someone I can complain too, where are they?"

"At the gym waiting for you to earn them,**" **Derek said as he removed his shoes. Stiles turned towards him his face clearly telling Derek that he was not amused.

"I'm trying to see the positive here...but so far this sucks.**"**

"You**'**re faster,**" **Scott said and emptied his pockets. He had learned to do this because on more than one occasion he had to back track looking for his keys and cell after losing them on a run.

"Yeah, faster, stronger, and the smells...oh god the smells." Stiles put his hands on his hips and turned on his heels towards Derek

"The world stinks, especially you-" Stiles voice trailed off as Derek pushed down his pants. He had his back turned towards them as he stepped out of his jeans. Stiles mouth gaped open as his eyes scanned over his muscular backside.

"For werewolves,**" **Stiles said softly in a trance. "You don't have much hair.**"**

Scott smacked his shoulder and Stiles turned sharply around. Stiles glanced back at Derek and whispered to Scott,** "**Why is he naked?" Scott was looking off in the distance trying to look anywhere but at the naked Alpha.

"He's the Alpha, he fully transforms, we don't,**" **Scott whispered back. "And just don't.**" **Stiles gave him a confused look. He had no idea what Scott was implying.

Derek walked up behind them and clapped them on the shoulders.

"It's time." Derek said and squeezed both of their shoulders tightly.

"Ouch!" Stiles yelped and folded under his grip. Derek grinned and pushed past them and walked into the tree line.

Stiles was terrified to see him coming but he could get used to watching him leave.

"Are you ready for this?" Scott asked his friend. Stiles wet his lip, his eyes still trailing after Derek's form and watched as he transformed in the cover of the forest.

Scott snapped his fingers in front of his face,** "**Dude!" he cried.

Stiles turned blushing slightly.

"What?" He motioned. "That's just not fair...I couldn't have an ass like that with a team of renowned plastic surgeons and a fairy god mother!"

Scott rolled his eyes. "Just don't.**" **

Derek howled and Stiles jerked towards it.

Scott turned as well, he felt the calling but he wasn't forced to respond, not like he had with Peter. He shuddered at the thought. Stiles however had begun to transform.

"Just follow my lead, ok?" Scott instructed. Stiles turned his eyes growing a brilliant violet

"Not Alpha,**" **he growled with his last shed of humanity and took off into the forest. Scott stared after him, obviously concerned.

– – –

Derek waited on top of an embankment and howled at the Moon, which was high in the sky,casting shadows that danced beneath it. The memories of the forest were bitter seemed so long ago but it really hadn't been that many years ago that these woods were full of his pack. The sound of laughter coming from children as they ran along side the Wolves of their parents and cousins. He spent his first transformation within these woods, his parents and Peter stayed with him the entire night and his mother had brought him soup the next day as his body recovered. A born werewolf didn't transform until they reach puberty, it was different for everyone but it was a difficult and often confusing time for young werewolves. His head jerked when he heard the crunch of the leaves and Stiles appeared. His eyes were wild but softened when he looked up and saw Derek.

Stiles approached Derek slowly and set down to a hunched position. Stiles positioned himself beside the Alpha and pressed his face against his neck and begun to rub against him. Derek was startled but he had remembered the interaction of his family. It was a sign of submission and Derek allowed it.

Stiles rubbed against his face and nuzzled against his neck. He glanced down at the young werewolf as he rubbed his face against his chest. Stiles lifted up his face and pressed his cheek against Derek's and opened his eyes. Derek had never seen eyes like Stiles before.

Most common were yellow like Scott's. He had inherited his blue eyes from his mother's side. It was a recessive gene and he hadn't passed it down through a bite. Stiles whined and pressed his face harder against Derek's neck, nearly knocking his large frame over.

Derek huffed in annoyance when Stiles whined again, impatient from his lack of reciprocation. Derek lowered his head and pressed it against Stiles. The exchanging of scents was common within packs, it strengthen the bond. It is a pleasing experience, both physically and emotionally and Derek hadn't realized how much he had missed it. He inhales deeply the mixture of his own and Stile's scent dances within his nose, in time the scents would become so closely similar that only another pack member would be able to tell them part.

Stiles jerked away and growled. Scott had traced Stile's steps and walked into the clearing. Derek barked at Stiles and showed him his teeth and shook his head no. Stiles whined and lowered himself to the ground and slowly moved towards Scott and begun to rub against him.

"What the hell?" Scott shrugged as best as he could in this difficult as Stiles was as a human Derek would have never imagined him to be so submissive as a Wolf. Once he gained his consciousness back, things would no doubt change, but Stiles was loyal, deeply so. He would protect his pack to the death, it was a very good quality and Derek couldn't help feel jealous of Scott. There was no doubt in his mind who Stiles would choose if it came down to choosing between them and Stiles had always been a pack, long before Scott had turned. He owed Derek nothing, in fact Stiles often reminded him of how much he hated him. Neither of them would ever share a scent with him. Scott and Stiles both looked up at him; they must have sense his sadness. He hadn't meant to be that transparent. Stiles stood and moved towards him but Derek backed away and ran deeper into the forest. He would keep Stiles distracted for the night, find him a deer or a rabbit for him to chase, he had enough of this bonding. Stiles was quick, not as fast as Scott but he manage to keep up although his clumsiness had transitioned into his werewolf form and he would occasionally stumbled but would quickly recover. The three darted around trees and even Scott couldn't deny it felt pretty good, it felt natural.

Allison leaned against the window and fanned herself. Despite being fall it was warm and this place did not have a working air conditioner. She flinched when she heard the howl and instinctively gripped her bow. The howl was miles away and she slowly relaxed her grip. She leaned out the window and rested her chin on her arms and wondered what the boys were doing.

She knew Scott would keep Stiles safe and Stiles had filled up on the roast that she had cooked so it was unlikely he would try to eat anything. She sighed heavily and stood up, leaving herbow and begun to explore the bedroom. Derek had said it belonged to his sister. Everything seemed untouched, like time had stopped. She walked to a book self and pulled out a book. It was'The Great Gatsby' which was one of her all-time favorite books. She flipped it open to the page marker and she suddenly felt depressed. The marker was only a few chapters towards the end of the book and the thought that Laura never got to was all too sad. She closed the book and put it back where it had been sitting on the dusty shelf. She grabbed a photo album and carried it to the felt slightly guilty for going through such personal items but she was curious about the family that her Aunt had robbed Derek.

She smiled when she saw Derek smiling back at her on the front page. He was young, maybe twelve. He was standing on a large rock and doing a Karate Kid impersonation. There were a couple of small kids on the ground trying to mimicking him but were falling over in the photo. She flipped the pages and saw a few photos of the family at a picnic. Derek was a big show boat and photo bombed a lot of photos. One he had removed his shirt and was flexing he didn't quite have the body he does now. Allison got up and set the photo book down and picked up another and opened it as she walked towards the bed. She gasped and dropped it, the books fell open and on the front page was a teenager Derek standing with his arm wrapped around her Aunt Kate. Her hand was trembling as she knelt and picked up the book. She had suspected that Derek and Kate had some history but had they been friends? She flipped through the book. The teenagers seemed to be at the Beacon Hills county Fair, it was such a lame little fair but she had really enjoyed sneaking off and spending the night with Scott. There was a photo booth photo with Derek and Kate and some of them were blurred but there was one of them kissing.

"Oh god,**" **she whispered. Kate and Derek were like her and Scott. Had Kate loved Derek? Did she know his secret? So many questions she had to know, did she play him from the beginning or had she just gone off the deep end when she had discovered what he was. Allison pulled out the smiling photo of her Aunt. She was holding a gold fish in a bag and by how proud Derek looked she had no doubt he won it for her. She placed the photo in her pocket and put the book in its place. She laid down in the bed pulling her bow closer to her and sighed. When she got the chance she was going to question Derek. She hoped that he could fill in the blanks. It was one of her most painful moments in her life; Kate had truly believed in her and her strength. She had taught her that it's ok to be afraid that you can't be brave without it, but to look the monster in the eyes and scream at it...but not all monsters have fangs, or scales. What Kate had taught her more than anything that monsters came in all shapes and forms, and three years later Allison hadn't found it in her to forgive her.

– – –

"Do I want to know what is in my teeth?" Stiles asked as he picked at them.

Derek was standing at the edge of the pier looking off at the sunrise. He glanced back at Stiles; he was debating whether he should tell him that he can track the werewolf that bit him. With eyes that unique it wouldn't be hard, but then Stiles would have to kill the one that bit him. Stiles couldn't kill an Alpha, he couldn't do it without the help of the home made Molotov's. Derek had no idea how strong the werewolf was that attacked Stiles. If he told him the truth, he might as well send him to his death.

"Oh God I think there is fur!" Stiles yelled dramatically. Derek smirked and shook his head, he'll decide this later. Right now though, he was feeling content and he wanted to enjoy this feeling. He dove into the ocean and came up gasping, it was cold.

"Let's just say you probably won't want to watch Bambi again,**" **Scott teased as he stripped out of his clothes. He turned and ran down the dock buck ass nude and jumped off with a savage yell.

"Bambi or Thumper?" Stiles yelled after him.

Scott did a frontwards flip into the ocean splashing Derek. Stiles kicked off his shoes and picked them up and turned them upside down. Dirt and muck splashed out of them. His lip curled and he tossed them behind him. He unbuckled his pants.

"You ruined my favorite cartoon!" He said as he pushed down his jeans.

"You're the one that ate it,**" **Scott said using his arms to stay afloat. "And I thought Batman was your favorite?"

"Well...superhero yes, but I saw Bambi once...and I liked it. Seriously why did you let me eat it?"

Scott laughed.

"Well you looked so proud that you caught it, you had fallen in a mud puddle going after that little thing and well...how could I say no to that face.**"**

"You are horrible,**" **Stiles said and kicked off his muddy briefs. "I don't think our friendship can recover from this.**"**

"Get in here,**" **Scott yelled ignoring Stile's whining. "You are dirty and Allison won't like the blood and dirt on her clean floor.**"**

"Oh course we don't want to make Allison mad,**" **Stiles mocked and muttered about him being whipped. "And skinny dipping after killing and eating cute, fluffy animals isn't my idea of a good bonding exercise...ok...just don't look.**"**

Scott sighed and turned around and whispered to Derek,** "**He had nudity issues."

"I heard that,**" **Stiles yelled back. He peeked over the rock to make sure that they weren't looking.

"I just don't want to make you guys feel jealous of my anaconda.**"**

"What did I do in a past life to end up with you idiots.**" **Derek groaned.

"Just turn around, he won't come out until you do,**" **Scott said with a shrug.

Derek rolled his eyes and turned in the water. Stiles peaked over the rock again, the sun was just coming out and all the colors in the sky reflected off the water's surface.

"What about sharks?" He yelled. "I heard somewhere that this isn't a good time to swim in the ocean.**"**

"Do you want me to drag you in and drown you?" Derek yelled over his shoulder.

"Stop being a girl and get your skinny ass in there,**" **Allison said walking up the path. Stiles screamed and hid behind a brush.

"Allison!"Scott turned and waved excitedly to Allison and yelled,** "**Stiles ate a bunny!"

Allison laughed. "Well that's nice..."

"No idea where you put that after that roast you ate...still haven't heard a thank you by the way.**"**

"He didn't eat it,**" **Derek said. "He just killed it and presented it to me.**"**

"Hey!" Scott said. "We weren't gonna tell him, remember?.**" **Scott splashed Derek for ruining the joke.

Derek rubbed his eyes and glared at Scott. He jumped on top of him and dunked him.

Scott resurfaced spitting water.

"Oh you are going to get it now.**" **Scott yelled and went swimming after Derek.

"I'm not looking,**" **Allison said. "But you should go help Scott. I think he's out matched out there."

"Wrestling two naked guys in water...I think I seen a porno like this.**" **Stiles said as he tried to sneak out behind the brush and made sure Allison wasn't watching and ran and dove into the ocean. Allison walked out to the end of the pier and laughed as the two younger werewolves tried to dunk the larger Alpha. She sat down and took off her shoes and dipped them in the water.

She had heard them from her window and had decided to join. She could handle the nudity if they could. She laughed as Stiles cried out triumphantly as he and Scott successfully dunked Derek and held him down. Scott yelped as he was suddenly jerked under and Derek came splashing up laughing. He grabbed Stiles and threw him through the air.

Allison covered her eyes as she got an eye full as he sailed ungracefully through the air and belly flopped back into the water.

She laughed. It was a little bitter sweet watching them. How long had it been since Derek had been this care free?

Things would be different once they got back to the house. Scott and Derek would be fighting and Stiles, well Stiles would probably be back to freaking out about his new fate, but right now everything was good. She turned and watched the sun. It was almost clearing the ocean line. She smiled as she heard the laughing and splashing, they sounded like they were a family, a pack.-

Thanks so much for sticking with me. I love you all for reviewing and it really motivates me. I was so shocked to see so many reviews, this fandom is awesome. So review and I'll try super hard to have the next chapter by next Friday. :3

I love you all and maybe more werewolf snuggles next chapter if you review.


	4. Awkward Silence

Author Notes: I'm sorry I couldn't have this posted by Friday :( I tried though but the chapter is long and very intense so please accept my excuse. I am so happy by the feedback, you guys rock. I would love to hear everyone's though so don't be afraid to tell me what you think. Special thinks to the impaladiaries and Junior. They both rock. And so sorry this took so long to update. So sorry!

Enjoy the chapter

Gulp by gulp the orange liquid disappeared until there was nothing left but pulp clinging to the sides of the tall glass cup. Stiles set down the glass and exhaled a satisfied breath. Scott, Allison and Derek were watching him, their own breakfast momentarily forgotten.

**"**What?" He said and picked up some toast and bit into it. Crumbs bounced down his chin and onto the table. "Gotta wash out the taste of Leporid.**"**

**"**Good word usage,**" **Allison praised "But you didn't eat it, you only...killed it.**"**

**"**Speaking of which, why did I present the bunny to you?" Stiles asked and turned towards Derek.

Derek was standing beside the stove; he had just put a healthy portion of hash browns on his plate and looked towards Scott.

**"**Don't look at him. Look at me. No. Tell me!" Stiles growled. "I have saved both of your asses on more than one occasion and I can handle it, don't keep things from me. I've always been the one left out in the cold but now I'm right in the middle but I'm still getting frostbite!**"**

Derek sat back down in his spot beside Stiles setting his plate in front of himself. Allison and Scott had been in charge of breakfast, Scott had complained the entire time that they didn't have bacon and then he burnt the eggs.

**"**You will gain more consciousness in your wolf form when you learn to control it, just like Scott.**" **Derek explained and placed his forearm on the table. "Right now when you transform it pure instincts**…" **He cleared his throat, trying to think of a way to tell Stiles that he was asubmissive without it coming out as an insult.

It wasn't an insult.

**"**You're Derek's bitch,**" **Scott chuckled.

Derek's head jerked towards Scott, his eyes shooting daggers. The idiot didn't know how to use tact.

Stile's mouth fell open. His eyes shot to Derek and his entire face turned bright red. "We didn't...I mean...my ass isn't—"

**"**No, no, that's not what I meant!" Scott ducked his head under his hands in embarrassment. That was a image he didn't need in his head. "God, who's thinking of bestiality now?"

**"**You didn't leave much room for interpretation!" Stiles growled and threw his napkin at Scott.

Allison was tempted to smack Scott upside his head; he wasn't helping.

**"**You're a submissive,**" **Derek corrected and still glaring at Scott.

**"**So...what the hell does that mean?"

**"**It means you wanted to please the Alpha and those who are above you in the pack,**" **Derek gestured to himself and Scott. "It means you won't want to eat before us, you seek approval, ask permission...stuff like that."

**"**Well this just blows!" Stiles stood up and shouted. "I don't want to be your bitch. I don't want to be anyone's bitch!"

**"**Calm down,**" **Derek said softly.

Stiles looked down at Derek who was still sitting calmly in his chair.

**"**Is that an order, master? Well fuck you, fuck you both!" He snapped.

Scott stepped in front of Allison. Allison had already slipped a knife into her hand. She had been taught where and how to injure a werewolf, forcing it to change.

Stiles nails had grown and he had begun to change with his pulse increased.

Derek stood up.

He extended his hand and gestured to Scott and Allison to back down and approached Stiles.

**"**You are in danger of hurting your friends,**" **he said softly.

Stiles took a step back to distance himself from the bigger Wolf.

**"**You are in danger of hurting your pack,**" **Derek put up his arms and pinned Stiles against the wall. Stiles looked up at Derek his eyes slightly wild, slightly scared. **"**You are not a bitch.**" **Derek leaned forward pressing his forehead against Stiles'. He looked him in the eyes trying to pull his focus. He turned his head rubbing his cheeks against Stiles. He dipped down lower to rub his face against Stiles' neck and brush his nose along Stiles' exposed collarbone.

**"**It's going to be ok...come back," Derek whispered soothingly in his ear.

Derek's voice was too hushed for Allison to hear. She watched the two werewolves over Scott's shoulder, puzzled by the interaction, almost uncomfortable to be viewing something that felt so intimate.

**"**What's going on?" Allison whispered. Scott had heard what Derek had said to to Stiles and wanted to intervene, the entire scene felt too intimate, especially between two people who didn't exactly hate each other, but weren't friends either.

Scott wanted to pull Derek off his friend, but he could smell that Derek was exchanging scents with Stiles. Scott didn't understand why, but this seemed to be calming Stiles down.

**"**Exchanging scents," Scott shrugged. "Um…it's a Pack thing."

Allison huffed in annoyance at Scott's lack of knowledge. "That explains a thing or two about your bedroom behavior.**"**

Stiles closed his eyes tightly and jerked away from Derek's touch.**"**I hate this,**" **he clenched teeth. Stiles ducked under Derek's arm and hit the wall in frustration.**"**I just can't do this,**" **his voice cracking as tears stung his eyes. "I don't have control. I could hurt someone. I would never forgive myself if—" he broke off with a sob and grabbed his hair in frustration.

Derek didn't know how to handle this Stiles, and his friends were really more equipped than he was, so he moved aside to make room for Scott and Allison to comfort the wrecked rushed pasted him to Stiles side. Allison, as all fear of Stiles vanished, wrapped herself around him hugging him tightly. Scott wrapped his arms around Stiles from behind and pulled him into his chest trying to reassure his friend.

**"**It gets better man, we're gonna get through this,**" **Scott promised.

Derek moved further away from them. Stiles was right, it was wrong of them to keep him **"**out in the cold" and despite the danger of his information, he had to reveal what he knew. Before he changed his mind, Derek turned back to the three young adults huddled in a group hug and spoke.

**"**We could kill the Alpha that bit you,**" **he said softly and glanced up at them.

**"**Don't even joke,**" **Allison scolded. "You said it yourself yesterday that we would likely never find him, a needle in a haystack, remember?"

**"**That was before I saw Stiles eyes when he turned.**"**

**"**What about my eyes?" Stiles asked bring his fingers right beneath them.

**"**It's like a finger print, some packs have unique coloring specific to their genes, and eye colors are the same. Before becoming an Alpha, I had blue eyes. That was unique to her family pack, but my father had yellow like Scott's. So did Peter.**"**

**"**What does yellow mean?" Scott asked. He couldn't believe how much Derek knew and had never told him.

**"**Nothing, it's like brown eyes. It's the most common. If Stiles had yellow eyes, without a name we would probably never find his maker...but I never seen eyes like that and no way with eyes that unique that someone out there won't know something.**"**

**"**So...what...I kill the Alpha?" Stiles asked. He looked between Allison and Scott. Allison grabbed his hand and squeezed it letting him know that she was there for him, whatever it took. Scott took his other hand and did the same. They would be with him until the end of this nightmare.

**"**Yes,**" **Scott nodded. "Allison and I will help you find this son of a bitch!"

**"**No,**" **Derek said his eyes flashing red. "We _**all **_find him.**" **

- –**  
**

Stiles leaned between the front seats of Derek's car.

"So I have Pink eyes?" Derek had just put the car in park outside Stile's dorm. Stiles had insisted that he get some of his own clothes before they started this Sherlock-like quest to find the ass biter, he was tired of smelling like Derek.

Before Stiles had been bitten, he had thought Derek smelled wood-ish. Basically what Stiles thought what a man's man smelt liked, now it is so much more specific. Like coumarin, the sweet odor that reminds him of freshly cut grass and hay, Lavender, and sandalwood. It's Derek's unique scent and it's smothering him. It's soothing and arousing at the same time and it frustrates the hell out of him. He just wanted to scrub his skin, change and jerked off...Maybe jerk off first and then scrub his skin and bit his lip. Could they smell it...if he jerk 'it' off? Scott probably just thought it was his natural scent by now but Derek would know.

Stiles looks up when he felt eyes on him. Derek and Scott were staring at him.

Were they waiting for him to say something, did they smell his arousal? Stiles knew he had to say something, he just didn't do well under pressure.

**"**Pink?" He repeated.

Stiles looked between them. The entire drive he hadn't shut up about his eyes so seemed like a good go-to conversation

**"**I would say...purple,**" **Scott shrugged from the passenger seat.

**"**So I'm a werewolf and I don't even get to be scary...I'm the My Little Pony of werewolves,**" **he groaned and flopped back into the back seat, Allison patted his legs, comforting.

**"**Well I think they are pretty.**" **Stiles turned and a cheekily grinned at Allison.

"You think I'm pretty?"

Derek rolled his eyes and opened his door and jerked his seat forward. "Let's go.**"**

Stiles awkwardly climbed out of the back seat. **"**Oh no way, you're not going,**" **Stiles crossed his arms. "I can handle going to my dorm and packing all by myself...You can give me a rub down before if you want. I'm sure I got a patch of skin somewhere that isn't raw from that sandpaper on your face,**" **Stiles sarcastically retorted and exposed his neck.

Derek growled in annoyance. "That dorm is filled with lots and lots of people and hundreds of different scents. You are going to smell blood, sex, liquor, and the noises…it isgoing to be like going into a crowded club...so...shut your mouth and let's go.**"**

Stiles wrinkled his nose and jerked his head away in defeat and trudged ahead of Derek, mopping.

Derek shut the door, he leaned in the open window and looked at the two inside the car. "Allison, I need you to get in contact with your Hunter buddies, find out if there are any were wolves from out of town in this area; Spanish speaking. Check for other attacks, anything that might help us.**"**

Allison saluted.

**"**What do I do?" Scott asked.

**"**Moral support,**" **Derek grinned as Scott's face fell. He stood back up and jogged to catch up with Stiles.

**"**My roommate is a super dick...just ignore him.**"**

**"**I could eat him" Derek offered.

Stiles smiled. "Sweet of you, but let's avoid murder on our quest."

**"**You realize this thing-"

"Quest" Stiles corrected.

"Whatever, finding the Alpha" Derek growled.

"You are taking the fun out of this...Sour wolf" Stiles grumbled.

Derek closed his eyes and told himself that punching Stiles right now was counter productive, he would punch him later.

"Fine...Our Quest. For it to succeed it's gonna end in murder" Derek explained. He glanced over, Stiles features went hard and he nodded.

"He was trying to kill me, he's probably killed others. It's not murder.**" **

Derek reached forward and opened the door to the dorms and watched as Stiles passed him, he could think whatever he needed too, whatever to get the job done. Didn't change the fact for Stiles to get his cure he would have to end a life.

There were a few people hanging out in the lobby. A group of studentswere sitting around playing spoons. There were a few beside a radio and a skinny Latino male was teaching them a dance. The giggling girls were enjoying the swirling but stopped when they saw them. Stiles waved awkwardly and the girls batted their eyes at Derek. Derek didn't acknowledge them. He stopped by the elevator and watched as Stiles bypassed it.

**"**Stairs dude,**" **Stiles gestured.

Derek's lip curled, but followed him.**"**And why are we taking the stairs?"

**"**I thought you liked working out,**" **Stiles called out behind him.

Derek took off his sunglasses and hung them off the collar of his shirt.

**"**Finding this asshole is time sensitive.**"**

Stiles stopped and spun around. Derek stopped two steps behind him and looked up.

"I have issues with small contained areas."

**"**You're claustrophobic?"

Stiles shrugged then continued up the stairs. **"**I have issues. I can deal with them but if I can I avoid them I do. I shut myself into a locker once...when Peter nearly ripped you in half.**"**

Derek frowned at the memory

**"**You realize now that he could have found you easily, in those lockers?"

Stiles nodded ruefully.** "**Yes I do...how do you handle the smells? It's giving me a major headache.**"**

**"**You learn how to repress a lot, just like your hearing." Derek replied.

Stiles stopped again **"**I really respect Scott now...like he did most of this on his own. The beginning...I mean he did try to kill me once, but he was able to overcome it by himself."

**"**He didn't do it on his own,**" **Derek corrected him. "He had you.**"**

Stiles diverted his eyes and blushed. **"**Well...this is my floor,**" **he rubbed this neck. He turned away and opened the door to the floor of his dorm. Everything hitting him at once was overwhelming, he pressed his back against the wall.

"I want you to think of one thing." Derek was standing close, but wasn't touching him. Stiles had expressed his dislike of the rubbing.

**"**What thing?" he asked and covered his ears. He hear could everyone. Even though most of them were in their dorms he could hear them talking, the TV's blaring, the click of keys. Someone was taking a shower and jerking off in it.

**"**Doesn't matter,**" **Derek leaned closer his lips were just beside his ear and whispered. "Scott had Allison, she was his anchor. You**'**ve got to find yours. Whenever you are losing control you think about that.**"**

**"**I don't have anyone like Allison, how am I supposed to find their voice?" Stiles closed his eyes tightly; the hot breath on his ears was a bit distracting...

**"**That is Scott's anchor, it doesn't have to be a person, it can be anything. A memory, a feeling, anywhere you can go and calm yourself."

Stiles breathes became more even and his pulse slowed. Derek smiled and stepped away "See? Now just remember that and practice it."

Stiles pushed himself off the wall and wiped his eyes. It was difficult to think about his mother and keep his composure. **"**What did you think of?" Derek asked as Stiles walked passed him.

"My mom.**"**

Derek eyes followed Stiles as he walked ahead. He stopped three doors down and knocked.

**"**Fuck off!" A voice yelled from the other side.

**"**Dude I lost my keys,let me in!**" **Stiles yelled back and knocked again.

**"**Not my problem, TS Stilinksi, beat it.**" **A girl giggled from inside the dorm.

Stiles clenched his fist and banged on the door. "Damn it Billy. I need to get a few things, just open the door!"

**"**I'm with someone; fuck off before I kick your ass.**"**

Stiles gestured for Derek to stop when he growled and stepped towards him. Stiles turned back towards the door and pressed himself to it and knocked softly. "If you don't let me in I'm going to get angry and you won't like me angry.**" **Stiles pressed his face against the door.

His nails digging aching to be released, so far he's been controlling it. Derek respects his wishes and stays back. There is some movement in the room and the door swings open. Stiles falls forward awkwardly and lands on Billy's feet. The girl covers up her chest, her eyes are wide.

**"**Hi," Stiles said waving from his place on the floor. "I'm Stiles, Billy's roommate.**"**

The girl waves back. "Hi Stiles, I'm Samantha,**" **she wet her lips and looked at Billy.

Billy jerks Stiles up. "Now listen up you fucktard, I'm sick of your weird ass bullshit. I have a lady here.**"**

**"**That's a change from your usual whores,**" **Stiles said.

Billy slammed him against the door frame and pinned him there.

**"**Whores?" Samantha repeats. "What whores?"

**"**He's just talking shit, baby**" **Billy said and pushes him harder against the door.

**"**Yes, sexual activity doesn't determine a person worth, it was wrong of me to slut shame. . Sexually experienced ladies he usually has over, my bad,**" **

Samantha looked for her shirt. **"**I'm leaving,**" **Samantha grabbed her shirt and slipping it over head

**"**No babe, I'll take care of this.**" **Billy turned towards Stiles.

**"**I'm going to kick your ass,**" **Billy pushed Stiles hard; off balance Stiles stumbled backwards and hit the wall opposite of their room.

Stiles pressed his back against the wall and clenched his fist. His chin pressed against his chest as he stared at the floor trying to use the trick that Derek had taught him, but the adrenaline was pumping through him and he didn't have the state of mind to compose himself. His breath was shaky, the desire to conflict harm was like a wet blanket wrapping tightly around , unaware of the danger walked out and cracked his knuckles, he stopped and turned towards Derek.

**"**What are you looking at homo? Get lost."

Derek who had been watching Stiles intently glanced up. **"**You are about to beg me to save your life, I suggest being nicer.**"**

Billy mouthed 'What the fuck' and caught out of the corner of his eyes Stiles jumping at him. He let out a startled cry, but it was cut off as Stiles tackled him. They slid into the room Billy held his hands out trying to protect himself. Stiles was on top of him growling deeply. Samantha pressed herself tightly against the wall too afraid to move, too shocked to scream out.

A couple of people peered out of their rooms to see what the commotion was.**"**Nothing to see,**" **Derek barked and stepped into the room and closed the door behind him.

Stiles twisted Billy's arm unnaturally and he cried out in pain, tears rolled down his cheeks. It near breaking; Derek knelt beside him, Stile's roommate had been cut up a little but no real damage yet.

**"**God help me!" Billy cried.

**"**I suggest you ask me for help." Derek smirked

**"**Help him please!" The girl suddenly cried.

Derek looked up and rolled his eyes. He grabbed Stiles by the back of the neck and tossed him across the room. The Alpha jerked Billy up he wasn't as pretty as before, but the wounds were superficial. **"**Stiles I suggest you start packing.**" **Stiles looked up and around the room, confused. It was a mess and Billy was bleeding.

He gasped and started to move towards his roommate to check if he was ok.

**"**Pack!**" **Derek ordered and tossed Billy onto the bed beside Samantha. Samantha grabbed Billy and pulled him towards her. She was crying and checked his wounds. Stiles felt horrible; even though his roommate was a dirt bag he had almost killed him. He had almost killed an innocent person. Stiles threw clothes into a duffel bag and fled the room as quickly as he could.

**–**

Scott leaned out the window bored out of his mind as Allison did all the work. She was multitasking, talking on her phone and going through local police reports on her iPad.

**"**Have you seen him personally?" Allison asked and tapped her fingers against her leg. "He's killed one hunter...there are a few missing persons' reports, but that's not uncommon at a college town...ok I'm checking now.**" **She paused and checked her information. "I have three missing males between the age of 16 and 24 years of age" She tilted her head and listened.

"Well the report doesn't mention their sexuality.**" **She bit bit her lip. "Ok...thanks Ben,**" **Allison hung up.

Scott turned around in his seat and rested his chin on the head rest. "So?"

**"**The Alpha seems to like young gay men." She looked down at her iPad and flipped through the police reports. "He doesn't know if he's still around. He's killed one hunter, but the trail seems to have gone cold.**"**

**"**Do you think he skipped town?"

**"**They said there is no evidence of a pack establishing itself around here and considering that Stiles said he had a foreign accent, he may have just been passing through.**"**

**"**He could be on vacation,**" **Scott shrugged.

Allison glanced up her eyebrow arched.

** "**What, werewolves need down time too.**" **

**"**And killing three young men is your definition of down time?" She asked

**"**Well...just because he needs a vacation doesn't make him a good guy.**" **Scott turned his head when he heard Derek and Stiles. Stiles voice was raised and he could sense the anger from inside the car. **"**I can smell blood,**" **Scott whispered to Allison. He yelled out to Stiles and Derek. "What's going on?" The blood didn't belong to either of them and it put Scott on edge. He could taste the rage steaming off Stiles.

The two approached the car and ignored Scott as they walked to the driver's side. **"**I could have killed him!" Stiles snapped.

**"**Shut up and get in,**" **Derek ordered and opened the door.

**"**No! You did nothing, you let me attack him!" Stiles threw down the bag at Derek's feet. His jaw was clenched and his eyes focused wildly on the Alpha.

Derek slammed the door shut and stepped towards Stiles and poked him hard in the chest. "No, you didn't control yourself. When you don't control yourself there are consequences!"

Stiles smacked away his hand,** "**That's bullshit!"

**"**Scott?" Allison whispered. She could sense that this could escalate fast.

Scott nodded and slid out of his seat and sat on the window. He rested his arms on the roof. **"**Guys, let's just clam down,**" **Scott said and gestured for them to get into the car.

**"**You knew,**" **Stiles accused,** "**that I was terrified of hurting someone, and you let me attack him, you had the power to stop me and you did nothing." His vibrant pink eyes glistened with tears. Derek moved into his personal space although there was only an inch or so height difference Derek appeared much larger with his broad shoulders. His voice was slow and husky as he glared directly into Stiles' eyes.

**"**I am not your Alpha, I am not your babysitter, you are not in my pack and you're damn lucky I helped you at all. I should have left you to die out there. I don't care about your fucking moral dilemma of hurting people. People get in the way, people get hurt, get over-"

Derek's head jerk back violently as Stiles' fist collided with his jaw.

He tasted blood.

Stiles shook his hand, it was like hitting a brick wall but he was so tired of hearing him talk. Stiles wasn't like him, he cared about hurting others. It scared him to death that he might kill someone and Derek had almost allowed him to do so. Scott's mouth fell open. Derek stood and wiped the blood drippingdown his chin and turned slowly towards Stiles.

**"**That one is free the next on- -"

The second fist was as sudden as the first Derek barely managed to catch it in time. He jerked Stiles forward bearing his teeth. Stiles pushed against Derek's chest trying to free his hand, bones begun to crack and break in the powerful grip. Stiles was forced to his knees and cried out in pain.

Scott pulled himself from the window and onto the roof of the car.

He leaped at Derek, clothes lining the larger werewolf.

They both tumbled and rolled across the parking corrected himself landing in a crouching position.

Scott landed in front of him. He flipped into a defensive position. He bared his teeth and snapped at the Alpha.

Stiles laid on the ground and watched as his mangled hand healed. **"**That's gross" Stiles said and looked up wards Derek and Scott.

They were having a Wolf-Off. Both of their faces were transformed and growing viciously and snapping at each other.

**"**Stiles come here. Stiles stop!" Allison pleaded. Stiles pushed himself off the ground and glanced towards Allison. He was tempted to give up the fight, there was no way that they could defeat Derek but there was no way he was going to back down either. He charged towards them.

Derek turned at the sound of running feet, he side stepped him and pushed Stiles off balance.

Stiles flew forward and ate the cement. His chin took the blunt of the injury. He turned, bloody towards the fight.

Scott had taken the opportunity of Stiles' distraction and tackled Derek to the ground. They were inches apart. Derek's arms were restricted but he was able to punch Scott with a short powerful burst to the ribs.

**"**Oomph,**" **Scott gasped as the air was knocked out of him. He moved his arm to protect his exposed ribs and then a solid forearm connected to the side of his head. He was forced to roll and stopped at Stiles' feet. Stiles reached down and helped Scott up.

Derek stood up and turned towards them and gestured for them to bring it.

Scott and Stiles exchanged glances.

Scott ran first towards the Alpha and flipped over him as Derek took a swing at him and landed behind turned and punched him in the kidney.

Derek roared in pain and gasped as the air was knocked out of him by Stile's shoulder making impact with his gut.

Derek grabbed Stiles by the shoulders and raised his knee and slammed it into face.

Stiles cried out as his nose bent unnaturally and blood gushed from it. Derek grabbed him by the shirt and threw him as hard as he could into Scott.

The two toppled to the ground.

**"**You ok?" Scott gasped

**"**Yeah?" Stiles nasally acknowledged, not quite sure if he would ever be ok was laying on top of Scott. The two breathed heavily, exhausted and in pain from the confrontation.

Derek approached **"**Are you done?"

**"**Almost,**" **Stiles rolled over and bit Derek's ankle. Scott twirled from beneath Stiles. Derek bent over to pry Stiles off him. He lifted his head in time to catch both of Scott's heels slam into his jaw. Derek fell backwards.

The Alpha reached into his mouth and pulled out two teeth. He was slow to his feet and spit blood.

Scott got to his feet; he was wobbly but ready to keep going if he had too. Stiles sat on the ground not quite ready to keep going. He was panting heavily and had blood dripping down his face. Some of the injuries had already begun to heal but not quick enough in Stiles' opinion.

Derek's head jerked when he heard sirens.

**"**Let's go!" Allison yelled. She had been forced to watch the entire ordeal without a weapon. She would have interfered, but couldn'twithout the risk of bodily injury.

Scott bent down and pulled Stiles up and put his arm over his shoulder and the three wounded ran to the car.

Stiles ungraciously scrambled into the back and Derek threw the duffel bag at Scott as he got into the passenger side. Derek got in and burnt tires as they made their getaway.

The four sat in silence.

Stiles was using the bottom of his shirt to wipe the blood from his face.

Derek tongue ran over his gums where he had lost his teeth, they would grow back by tomorrow.

Scott pushed the bag awkwardly between his legs.

The three of them were breathing hard, the adrenaline still pulsing but they were equally exhausted.

**"**Next time that happens, so help me God, I'll kick all of your asses,**" **Allison said breaking the awkward silence.

Stiles snorted.

**"**Oh god my nose,**" **Stiles whined. It was still a bit broken from the knee to his face.

Derek started laughing and it was contagious.

The others joined in tension broke as they left the Campus in their dust.

Author notes;

So sorry this took so long, hope you enjoy it and please review. I'll make the next chapter super funny/cute extra if you do so ;)


	5. Happy Meals and Stripper Poles

**Author Notes; Sorry this took so long. I hope the extra long chapter makes up for it. Please enjoy and be kind and review. **

Mary Ann Parker had seen it all in the last twenty-five years; working the late shift at McDonalds and nothing surprised her. The restaurant sat between two college towns and a major interstate. She had seen her fair share of drunk idiots, in all states of undressed, junkies, bible thumpers, truckers, lounge lizards and lewd acts that you wouldn't want in an place where you eat your food. Mary Ann had once seen a drug dealing pimp save a four year old from a pedophile and seen a fair share of cookie cutter soccer moms going postal. One even jumped the counter and tried to take a bite out of the assistant manager's arm, all in front of her children.

So when four young folks walked in; with shredded, bloodied clothes Mary Ann gave them a once over and shook her head. Kids these days. They come up with all sorts of crazy ways to keep themselves entertained. When she was their age and still had a figure she had fun the old fashion way; drugs and sex. None of this tomfoolery but at least they were outside, more than she could say for her good for nothing grandson.

"Zombie walk or you kids making yourself a movie?" Marry Ann asked.

Allison looked back at the boys. They did look like they belong in a horror movie, the worst had healed but bruising and dried blood remained. She turned back to the past her prime cashier and without missing a beat. Allison smiled sheepishly, playing the meek, innocent girl, which frustrated her, but worked like a charm

**"**Movie,**" **Allison tucked a bit of hair behind her ear. As a hunter she had learned how to kill without vacillation and lie without her pulse rising. "Would it be ok if they use the restroom to clean up?"

Mary Ann shrugged indifferently. She had seniority and a bad back; it wasn't her job to clean the restrooms and cleaning off blood fake or not wasn't the worst those walls had seen.

"I want a lot of food. Like one of everything.**" **Stiles said.

Stiles purposely made eye contact with Allison and then gestured to the entire menu. Derek and Scott had already rounded the corner and disappeared out of view, Stiles begun to walk backwards still trying to gesticulate how hungry he was.

"Diet Coke to drink. I'm watching my figure.**" **Stiles grinned then bumped into the wall and awkwardly turned and got tangled in the rope divider.

Allison and Mary Ann watched as his long lanky limbs flailed against the ropes as if the inanimate objects were trying to strangle him. Stiles finally freed himself and stood up straight and smoothed down his torn, bloodied shirt. He opened his mouth, as if he was going to say something but abruptly closed it and took a sharp turn towards the restroom.

Allison cut her eyes up towards the cashier and bit her upper lip.

"I suggest a soda with less caffeine,**" **Mary Ann said still shaking her head. "That boy seems too high strung as is."

Allison nodded in agreement. That was probably a good idea.

**– – – **

Stiles walked into the bathroom and directly into a fantasy. Scott and Derek stood at the sinks shirtless and wet, both perfectly sculpted with ridiculously good looking faces. God their parents should be given medals for that.

Scott was like a brother, so it was easy to ignore his hotness but Derek...even with his personality Stiles couldn't stop the iniquitous thoughts. His eyes focused on a droplet as it rolled down his neck and over his collarbone and onto his pecks. It dripped into his abs and Stiles wet his lips longing to trace the water droplet with his tongue.

Stiles had no idea how he was going to survive with images like that. When he was a normal, a non-freak his hormones levels were ridiculous. He could easily masturbate twice on lazy days. Having a college roommate didn't deter him at all. He would schedule his special alone time when his roommate was out. He thought about sex all the time, although it didn't mean that he wanted to have meaningless sex with multiple partners. He had told Scott as a joke that he was bisexual because it increased his chances but it wasn't like that; he would be good with a lot of sex with one person.

Stiles's eyes focused on Derek. It was so hot in here, God was he in heat? Did Werewolves do that? In fact he had a lot of sex questions, did they have to do it in doggy style? Do they have sex while transformed? Do they knot?

Things were just unbearable now. His hormones were blowing through the roof and hitting the moon. It was just cruel that he's stuck around around a guy that goes shirtless way too often

Stiles pressed his back against the door. These were dangerous thoughts. Derek was an asshole on good days; he couldn't imagine what would happen to him if he started humping Derek's leg. He **needed **to think of something else, something completely non-sexy and gross.

_Dead kittens; _Not working, God he just wanted to nibble on Derek's hip bone and what the hell do you even call that V shape thing he has.

_Kanima junk; _That was pretty gross seeing Jackson scalely balls but Derek has a nice bulge...maybe he doesn't mind so much being a submissive...No that's not helping...he needs to bring in the big guns.

_Grandma getting it on with Mr. Washington; his orthodontist. _Yeah that did it. Walking in on your 65 year old grandmother having sex with the man that puts his hands in your mouth is a life time erection disruptor.**  
****  
**Stiles arousal was so thick Scott was suffocating in it. He cleared his throat and avoiding eye contact with Derek. **"**Come on,**" **Scott moved aside and offered him the sink. "You're the worst"

Stiles pushed himself off the wall. '_Yeah I'm the worst' _Stiles thought and kept his eyes on his sink and his thoughts on Mr. Washington. He set his hands in the lukewarm water and watched as the rusty color water swirled down the drain. He stole a glance at the Alpha in the mirror and then at his own appearance. His cheeks were a bit pink, his lips strained red from blood, purple and yellowish bruises beneath his eyes. His nose slightly swollen but considering that it had been more crooked than a politician an hour ago it looked pretty good. He scratched at the dry blood on his neck, it itched like hell and his skin felt tight and dirty.

"Hey,**" **Stiles nudged Scott and gestured for him to look. Stiles grabbed the front collar of his shirt with both hands and grunted loudly as he ripped it down the middle. "If you want to be the man, you gotta beat the man!" He roared and flexed.

"That's Ric Flair,**" **Derek said and dug out a clean shirt from the bag that Scott had brought in with them. Derek shifted through his choices and picked the largest one. It was a tight fit and he rolled his shoulders trying to stretch the fabric.

"What?" Stiles asked, distracted as he had begun to flex in front of the mirror.

"You did the Hulk Hogan t-shirt thing,**" **Derek gestured towards the ripped shirt, "But that's Ric Flair's catch phase..."

"You're a wrestling fan?" Scott asked incredulously. Derek didn't seem like he would like that sort of thing. He had enough drama and fighting in his life, why would he watch the fake stuff.

"I think it's awesome,**" **Stiles said. "I like Daniel Bryan myself."

"My dad was a fan,**" **Derek diverted his eyes.** "**Just hurry up. I want to check out some of these bars before it gets too late.**" **

Scott and Stiles exchanged glances. Every time they thought they were getting somewhere with that guy they ran into a ten foot, barb wired wall.

Scott sighed heavily when Derek walked out. He pushed Stiles head to the side and used a wet paper towel against his neck.

"You doing ok?" Scott asked as he rubbed.

"Ouch, no. Currently someone is trying to strip off my outer layer of skin.**" **Stiles smacked Scott's hand and took the paper towel taking over the cleaning.

"Sorry,**" **Scott muttered. "You know what I meant. How are things on the werewolf front?"

"Besides being a bitch?" Stiles looked at his friend in the mirror. Scott frowned and apologized again.

"And killing a poor bunny and attacking my roommate? I'm doing fine.**"**

Scott put both hands on the sink his shoulders hunched. "I know from experience what the hormones are like." Scott didn't have anyone he could talk about this stuff and even though it's embarrassing he wanted to be there for his friend. He had been a little hurt that he wasn't the person that Stiles called and he wanted to prove that he's a good friend and could be there for him.

"Hormones?" Stiles repeated quietly. Oh god, his dirty thoughts was leaking out of him, stinking up the room with his perverseness.

Scott looked up into the mirror and at Stiles. "I nearly wolfed out whenever Allison kissed me. Her kisses are so awesome.**" **Scott had a dreamy little smile on his lips remembering the kisses they shared.

Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Yes I'm sure they are awesome...but I don't have anyone to kiss, problem solved. I won't wolf out.**"**

"I can smell it Stiles,**" **Scott closed his eyes, he generally doesn't think things out but he doesn't want another incident like this morning. So he pauses to think before speaking. **"**Our kind can smell things, not just what you ate and where you been but we can sense other things. Like jealousy and...lust."

"I can't help it!" Stiles dramatically swirled around and half sat on the sink he folded his arms and chewed on his thumb. "I don't like, like him. He's just good looking and my hormones are rough ok. I am quite new at this.**"**

Scott stood up. "I know man." His lips thinned "Do you want to know some of the stuff I did that helped?"

"Everyone knows what you did,**" **Stiles scoffed. "And I haven't had a moment alone to do it properly.**"**Scott blushed.

"Yes that helps.**" **He rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed. **"**But I was gonna say exercise, but that and exercise should help. It's all about the release, getting it out of your system.**"**

Stiles looked at him friend. "I'm not gonna screw this up by coming on to Derek, if that's what you're thinking. I don't have a death wish."

**– – –**

Derek couldn't get out of that room fast enough. He pressed himself against a wall and let out the breath he had been holding. He had gone through it with the teen wolf trio and it was difficult not to react. Erica had made it particularly difficult with her eagerness but in comparison to being in that small bathroom with Stiles made dealing with Erica seem like a cake walk.

Derek leaned towards the door and inhaled. Stiles was calming down and his own pulse was steadying. The intensity of the situation had calmed and he felt like he could breathe again. He could count on one hand how many times he had lost controlled and he was damn close to losing it in there. He wanted to tell Scott to get the hell out and that scared him.

Derek had promised himself that he wouldn't ever take advantage of a Wolf beneath him. His father had never done it, and he wouldn't either. He was the Alpha and had breeding rights over the other males but he had adopted the human approach to a family. They were all a large pack but individual family units and it worked for them.

Derek knew that other packs were different but he would honor his father's way. It would be difficult. Erica had been difficult, she would physically attack him and it would stay with him for days the way her breast felt pressed against him, the taste of her lips, and the little noise she would make would wake him from his sleep, the noises were a mixture of eagerness and arousal. Derek was aware that he was at his sexual peak, and the primal need to seek out a mate and breed was very strong.

Alphas usually kicked out rival males nearing his age, because their aggression levels would spike and they were more likely to challenge for leadership and consequently breeding rights. This drive could be managed, it was more difficult in a pack setting but they weren't slaves to it.

It would take time for Stiles to learn this control, if Derek wanted too and he did, he could have bent Stiles over the sink and rip away his clothing. He could have marked him and breed him and Stiles would have wanted it, but not really. In Stiles's current condition it was not consensual and Derek wouldn't take advantage of that.

The door swung open and Scott walked out. He took a stepped back in surprise when confronted by Derek. "Hey dude, you didn't have to wait.**"**

Derek eyes locked on Stiles, his scent was back to normal and he appeared to have regain control.

**"**He was probably out here moping,**" **Stiles stepped out from behind Scott and stood next to him.

Derek eyes narrowed, thank God that he had the morals to stop himself. He couldn't imagine the living hell consequences that he would have to endure if anything physical had occurred. The pillow talk that would come out of this idiot**'**s mouth would be nightmarish.

**"**Why would I be moping?" Derek inquired.

**"**Because orange is obviously not your color.**" **Stiles grinned obviously proud of his wit. Derek growled in annoyance and turned away from the boys.

**"**I dunno I think he's looks alright in orange,**" **Scott said tilting his head. "It's a little small on him but..."

Stiles put his hand on his friend's chest interrupting him. "Dude, are we seriously discussing fashion?"

Scott looked side to side as he tried to find an answer as if it was hiding in some vacant corner of his mind. His brow wrinkled and he looked at Stiles "I like fashion.**" **

Stiles cocked his head and grinned. **"**I do too,**" **He agreed.

Derek growled and stalked away from the two betas.

**–- **-

**"**What is this?" Scott picked up one of the happy meals on the table.

Allison grinned as she took and bite out of the only adult meal on the table. There was twelve happy meals total, four for each of them.

"Well, being that you three behave like children," Allison calmly explained and scooted one of the boxes towards Stiles. **"**I thought that buying you boys children's meals was appropriate. You even get a My little Pony toy. Her name is Twilight.**" **She winked.

Stiles reached into the box and held up a small My Little Pony toy, he examined it. "I wanted the batman toys,**" **he whined.

"I got you the big kids' meal," Allison added and slid the meal across the table to Derek. She looked up at him, daring him to say something. It was difficult to be near Derek without it bringing up old wounds. At one point she had wanted him dead but she was tired of their families destroying each other lives.

Derek frowned and pushed the meal towards Stiles. "You can have mine.**" **He said and lifted the lid of his soda and crushed a bit of ice in his mouth.

"What not fresh enough for you? Gotta see the blood?" Stiles asked with a mouthful of chicken nuggets. He had fit three in his mouth and was now chewing happily.

"Because someone knocked my teeth out,**" **He growled and glanced towards Scott.

"They'll grow back,**" **Scott said defensively. "And you broke plenty of my bones.**"**

"Oh,**" **Stiles smirked. "I get it. He doesn't want to eat because they're growing back, he's teething!"

"Shut up,**" **Derek glared.

"Does the big alpha walpha itty bitty baby teethie hurt?" Stiles mocked.

"Do you want me to break your other hand?" Derek reflected.

Stiles swallowed hard. Without looking he reached out with his tongue trying to locate his straw. He snatched it and drew it to his mouth and sipped loudly all while avoiding Derek's icy glare.

– –

Derek pulled into Tigerheat's parking lot and cut off the engine. He glanced in the rear view mirror at his back seat passengers. Stiles was unbuckling his seat belt and even though he wasn't going to like it Derek couldn't have him going in there. He just couldn't handle it.

**"**You're not going in,**" **Derek said and turned looking at Stiles

**"**What! Why?" Stiles scooted to the edge of his seat.

Allison had mapped out the Alpha's sightings that included the last known whereabouts of the missing persons that fit the werewolf's M.O. They had talked about the attack plan. Going in and questioning, they all reluctantly agreed to let Derek be the one to talk, even though he was scary, unfriendly and had the personality of a caution cone but the plan did not include him being left in the damn car.

It was unfair that Stiles was left in the car while the rest of them got to go into the club, a club that had shirtless boys, pop music, and back rooms _that would light up like the 4th of Jul_y if a UV black light ever made its way back there. It wasn't fair.

**"**Why can't I go in?" Stiles whined and worked his upper body between Derek and Scott.

Derek shifted in his seat, moving away from Stiles. His nostrils flared and his nails dug into his palms. The last thing he needed was Stiles rubbing his scent on him.

**"**I don't want to be left in the car like some pet with the window cracked! It's hot-I-need-to-stetch-my-legs-what-if-he's-in-there?-I-could-point-him-out.-There-might-be-naked-guys-in-there..."

Allison touched his back reminding him to breath.

Stiles sucked in a deep breath of air. "I want to go in.

**"**Derek growled and put his hand on Stiles's face and pushed him back .**"**You are staying because you can't control yourself!" He snapped.

Derek knew Scott and he could control Stiles if he had lost control but he was worried about his own self-control. **"**Just do what I ask," he said more calmly. "Please," he added almost pleadingly.

Stiles's head jerked up at the please. He wet his lips and looked at Scott. Scott shrugged, he didn't see the big deal and it was up to Stiles if he wanted to fight this further

.**"**Fine.**" **Stiles folded his arms and sat back.

**"**I'll stay with you,**" **Allison spoke up. "I'll try to see if I can hack into the local police files and see what I can dig up.**"**

**"**You are so hot when you are breaking the law.**" **Scott grinned at Allison.

Allison winked at her boyfriend.

**"**Do you want Derek and me to step out? Give you guys a moment?**" **Stiles asked. "Just wipe down the back seat please.**"**

**"**No one is having sex in my car...ever!" Derek snapped and turned towards Allison and Scott to make the point clear. "I will know and there will be consequences.**"**

Scott rolled his eyes and reached for the door handle. "Let's just get this over with; we have three other bars to go too.**"**

Derek glanced towards Stiles, the boy was quite amused at Derek's reaction and had a little smug smile he has when he tells a joke. He was more relaxed and carefree at the moment at least in appearance, like the boy he had met years ago before all hell had broken loose. He suddenly felt guilty that he was a part of that; he was part of stealing the youth of so many, like it had been stolen from him.

Derek couldn't get out of that car fast enough. He slammed the door and walked towards the entrance. Scott was waiting for him a few feet ahead. Derek glanced around. Seven cars total, employees likely parked in the rear.

**"**So good cop, bad cop?" Scott asked when Derek had caught up.

Derek glanced towards Scott, "What?"

**"**Good cop,**" **Scott gestured to himself.** "**Bad cop,**" **he said and poked Derek in the chest. "You threaten them and I come in playing the friend and they break and tell me everything they know.**"**

**"**You watch too much TV.**"**

Scott shrugged, it was true. He avoided studying until the last minute and if he wasn't with Allison he was likely watching TV.

Allison attended an all-girl school across town so he didn't see her during the week as much as he'd like to, but she usually spent the weekends with him in his apartment.

He went to a technical school and was trying to major in sports medicine, he wanted to coach Lacrosse. His dad, had come crawling back into his life his senior year of high school. He was sober, still kinda a jerk but was trying to make it up to him. He had a good job and Scott had let him pay for his small studio apartment and they were slowly trying to get to know each again.

Scott hadn't told his dad the secret, probably never will. Some secrets should be kept.

**"**So...you talk and I don't do anything?" Scott asked. He didn't like playing the lackey but he wasn't as threatening as Derek so if he had too he would take the backseat on this one.

**"**Correct." Derek looked towards Scott. Scott's face fell; he had never been good at doing nothing.

Derek sighed and didn't know why he bothered. "I need you to watch my back.**" **

Scott looked up surprised. "Really...why?"

**"**My senses are going to be focused and I am not gonna be as aware, I need you to watch my back. Catch anything I might miss.**"**

**"**Ok,**" **Scott nodded. He wasn't a very detailed orientated person but he would give it his best shot, it was for Stiles and he deserved that.**  
****  
**Scott turned before reaching the door and walked backwards and watched the car with an anxious expression. Derek eyes cut towards him and the direction of his attention, the younger werewolf's muscles were tight and his nervous energy put Derek on edge. Was it concern for Stiles or thoughts of Allison?

No doubt his lover.

**"**She'll be fine," Derek assured him.**  
****  
**Scott looked up. "Yeah? Yeah I know she can handle herself." He was more worried about Stiles. What if he couldn't control himself and tried to dry hump her or something? She would castrate him. God, he hoped Stiles could control himself. **  
****  
**Derek stopped and held open the door and allowed Scott to walk in before him.

Derek looked over his sunglasses towards the car. Stiles animatedly talked with his hands, his voice was inaudible from here but the tone was irritated and filled with frustration. No doubt targeted towards him. He dug into his pocket and found his keys. He clicked the locking button and the car chirped

The two occupants jumped and turned towards the front. Stiles lifted both hands and flip him off. A small smirk tugged on Derek's lips before he turned around and disappeared into the darkness of the club. He played it off as a playful gesture but he just wanted insurance that they weren't going to leave the car. He had always played the protector over Stiles, it happen far too often to his annoyance but he had developed a fondness forhim. A fondness that extended to him not dying, he didn't much care for company, but Derek did admire his wit, loyalty, and courage.

Derek would never have another pack, he knew he was destined to be alone; otherwise he would try to convince him to abandon this insane mission and stay with him. He was surprised how little the idea of Stiles staying with him didn't annoyed him.

Derek removed his sunglasses and allowed his eyes to adjust to the dim lighting of the club.

Inside the club was several large poles scattered across the bar with plush armchairs in front of them. There was a large stage in the center of the room, and there was one dancer currently _**working**_ a small crowd.

He saw at least three other dancers entertaining more privately in the shadows. The lights on the stage were bright; they flashed and alternated colors in coordination with the song.

Derek inhaled deeply and turned his head sharply to the side, his nose wrinkled. The smells were far too overpowering, the Alpha could be sitting ten feet away from him and he likely wouldn't smell him. He would have to ask questions and throw around some cash. After the life and property insurance had come in he and his sister had been set for life. He had barely touched any of it, he didn't want it. He scanned the club and located Scott. He was sitting at the bar talking to a female bartender. She looked to be in her late twenties, both arms were covered in tattoos, her nose was pierced as were both of her nipples. The nipple ring were very visible in her tight forming shirt. Derek tilted his head and listened to the two.

**"**Looking for a job?" The bartender asked, her voice, hoarse.

Scott shook his head. "No, no thanks, I'm flattered though," he gestured to the stage. "I couldn't do that, no rhythm."

Derek glanced to the stage. The young man certainly had that. His hips rocked along with the music as he teased the men that watched him intensely.

**"**Too bad,**" **she teased. "You would make a lot of money here. Do you want something to drink?"

**"**A beer?" Scott shrugged. He wasn't old enough to drink and being that he couldn't get drunk he hadn't invested a lot of his time on parties and the different type of drinks.

The bartender looked over Scott, determining that he was underage but placed a beer in front of him nonetheless.

"Enjoy.**"**

Derek approached them. He took the seat next to Scott and the woman smiled and blatantly checked out the new comer. Her dark eyes scanned over him, obviously approving of his appearance. She wet her lips and set a beer down in front of Derek.

"You know, if you are looking for work. I could definitely work you in this weekend.**" **The way she offered had a hint of hopefulness to it. There was a small scent of arousal. She apparently enjoyed watching the men dance as much as the customers.

She leaned in against the counter, her shoulder length dark hair fell around her face as she show cased her cleavage. She was relaxed and friendly. Scott was all shades of red starring down into her bosoms but the woman had likely figured through logical conclusion that they were gay.

Derek strained his neck as he looked around the nearly empty club.

"Actually I'm looking for someone,**" **Derek said.

The music was loud and it was starting to give him a headache. He would need to be within a few feet of anyone to listen in their conversations but he was certain the Alpha wasn't here. The missing person that matched his M.O. had disappeared two weeks ago, unless he was an idiot he wouldn't return here.

Derek turned back towards them and drank his beer and passed a couple of twenties across the bar. "Jason Roberts.**"**

The bartender straightened her posture and apprehensively took the money and slipped it between her breasts. She scratched her neck nervously. They didn't look like cops. Talking to cops was a good way to get fired around here. "He took off.**"**

That was one theory. Jason had issues with drugs and hadn't been a very reliable dancer. He would miss a few shifts but always came back when he needed more cash, but he hadn't been back in two weeks.

"He's dead," Derek corrected her. Although the body hadn't been recovered, Derek was certain that he was dead. The bartender seemed sad but not shocked.

**"**How did he..."

**"**Were you working the night he disappeared?" Derek interrupted.

Scott sipped on his beer and watched intently. This was better than _Law and Order_.

She shook her head. **"**No" She said quietly, heart steady. **"**Galaxy,**" **she gestured to the stage. "They shared a flat; he was working with him that night.**"**

Scott and Derek turned; the young man with the great hip action was dancing in front of three men.

Two of the men were sitting below the stage, the third was on his feet holding out some money for the dancer. Galaxy had on skin tight spandex shorts, a black vest and tie. His entire body was covered in silver glitter that caught the lights; he truly looked like a galaxy with millions of sparkling stars. Galaxy had shaggy blonde hair with dark roots and was properly tanned. He didn't have the fake orange shade but a natural under the sun glow. Like he worked outside or was a surfer. He had dark eyes and a small nose, it was slightly bent at the bridge likely from a break years ago. He lips were thinned in a frown as he moved and his brow bowed. Galaxy was unhappy, could be argued he was unhappy about his career or life choices but Derek sensed that it was something else.

Galaxy was good at what he did, much better than the other dancers in the room. His clothes were expensive, suggesting he was well paid. Derek studied him. There were bags beneath his eyes, likely due to lack of sleep and stress. His nails showed signs of repetitive manicures except for recently, a skilled dancer like himself likely wouldn't work shifts like this unless he had no choice. He shared a flat with Jason and he's short on funds, Derek would use that to his advantage.

Galaxy lowered himself into a split on stage and bounced his ass in front of the leering men. The standing drunkard slipped a dollar into his spandex, his hands were so shaky it had taken him two tries to get the bill properly placed. His hand moved sliding from his hips and to his ass and he firmly groped him.

Galaxy had stopped bouncing and grabbed his hand. "Not for a dollar."

He released his hand and turned his body maneuvering out of the splits and into a sitting position. He got to his knees. Galaxy's eye twitched and ignored the angry insults directed towards him.

**"**Stay here,**" **Derek instructed to Scott.

**"**And do what?"

Derek stood. "And keep an eye out."

Derek whistled, it pierced through the music and the three men and Galaxy turned and looked for the source. Derek held up a wad of cash and tilted his head gestured towards the VIP lounge. Galaxy had just gotten to his feet. The promise of large bills was more than enough to abandon this lost cause. The three drunk men were regulars and only tipped well at the beginning of the month when their welfare checks came in.

Galaxy smiled and walked towards him. He stood at the edge of the stage and squatted so that he was eye level with the dark skin, beauty.

Benjamin Franklin was quite the attention getter.

**"**Aren't you a sight for sore eyes," Galaxy said.

Derek was uncertain if he was talking about him or the money.

Galaxy hopped off the stage and took the money, he examined it carefully. He learned real quick how to spot a fake bill but these were real and a life saver. He slipped the money into his waist. He stepped into Derek, pressing his chest into his.

Derek held his breath and starred down at the shorter man. Galaxy leaned up and his breath tickled Derek's ear. "For that, I'm gonna rock your world.**" **

He drew Derek's ear into his mouth, and bit playfully and pulled at his earlobe. A chill was sent down Derek's arm. It had been a long time since he had been touched like that.

Galaxy pulled back and took Derek's hand and led him away.

The VIP room was dimly lit, small and intimate. Condoms, lube, and champagne were placed within reach of a couch like bed in the center of the room. It was leather, likely useful for easy clean up.

There was no secret what this room was used for.

**"**Just take a seat,**" **Galaxy said and pushed on Derek's shoulders guiding him to the bed. Derek sat down and Galaxy pushed him down on his back and lifted his own legs over Derek and straddled his hips.

Galaxy leaned down, just inches from his mouth. "You are so tense.**" **Galaxy touched Derek's neck and rubbed gently.

Galaxy's hands moved up and ran his fingers through Derek's thick hair. Derek closed his eyes and his Adam's apple bobbed deeply as he tried to remember his questions. Derek's hands rose and gripped Galaxy's hips. His finger stroked a bare patch of skin above his spandex. Galaxy was very warm and soft.

Galaxy sat up and with ease pulled Derek's shirt off, Derek offered no resistance. Derek opened his eyes and tilted his head. Galaxy in small ways resembled Stiles. He had the same plump, full lips, and a small nose just slightly turned up, as Stiles. His eyes were darker, a deep chocolate brown unlike Stiles golden brown. Derek's eyes traveled down Galaxy's body as he removed his vest and tie. Small waist, tight abs, his chest wasn't as defined. Derek touched his stomach and slowly moved up his chest. His finger brushed over Galaxy's nipple causing the stripper to gasp.

Derek looked up, the voice was wrong, it was too high. He blinked several times pulling himself back. He had lost himself for a moment but now he remembered what he was really here for. Galaxy had sensed the change and looked down. He placed his hand over's Derek's.

**"**So...you want to tell me why you are here?"

**"**Why do you think I am here?" Derek eyes shot to Galaxy's hips as he begun to move them. Galaxy rolled his hips, pressing his ass into Derek's groin. Derek held his breath and his eyes lowered watching as the muscles in Galaxy's thighs strained with the movement. The desire was building up; it was near a boiling point. He had not been interested in a sexual encounter with the stripper but being near Stiles had set things in motion with his biology.

**"**Not for this but I can see that I am changing your mind,**" **Galaxy grinned as he felt Derek swell below him.

Derek wanted sex, he wanted to bend Galaxy over the couch and fuck him. It was all the pheromones his company was giving off. Scott and Allison reeked of sex and Stiles, it was driving him insane. If he got it out of his system, if he just had a release then...he would stop thinking about Stiles.

Derek sat up and grabbed Galaxy's hips. "Stop". No, he could control it. He didn't need this.

**"**Am I going to fast?" Galaxy said softly and slid off his lap and onto his knees. "I can take it slower.**" **He leaned forward and blew onto Derek's pants. The hot breath sent a jolt of pleasure through him.

**"**Oh god, Stiles,**" **he moaned. His eyes widened and he pulled away from Galaxy.

"No. Stop,**" **he demanded.

**"**It's not the first time I been called the wrong name baby...let me make you moan it again,**" **Galaxy said and unbuckled his pants.

It took ever part of Derek to grab his hand. He glared down at Galaxy he couldn't deny how physically he was affected, hell his emotions were all over the place but he wasn't so desperate to allow this to happen.

**– – –**

Scott was bored. He abandon his beer and slumped on the bar stool looking around. Watching the other dancers felt awkward. Two men had moved on stage and started touching each other. He got the kissing was for show, more men walked over to the stage. How long did it take to question one person?

He picked at his nails and looked around for something interesting to watch. Scott slapped his hands over his eyes when he had caught a glimpse of a penis. A thin dancer was blowing one of the customers; he didn't even have the decency to go somewhere private.

Scott turned in his seat so that he couldn't see it. God he wished Derek would hurry up.

**"**How long is it going to be down?" A voice yelled. Scott's turned towards the angry voice and tilted his head to focus on the conversation.

A very large, heavy set man was talking to a small black man. The black man had thinning gray hair and a thick mustache. He rubbed his neck nervously; he was intimidated by the larger man.

**"**They said they would send someone out tomorrow,**" **he explained. He had taken a step back, a sign that he wanted to avoid confrontation. The larger man cursed and ran his hand through his greasy blonde hair.

He adjusted his belt but his large gut remained hanging over it peeking out the bottom. "Whatever I'll just record it.**"**

The smaller man nodded in agreement. "It's just got interesting, Maurice, a good show. Both good looking too.**"**

Maurice looked down, his eyebrow rising. "Alright, I'll handle recording it. The shitter is out again, go see if you can do something about it."

The smaller man frowned deeply but turned away to handle the issue. He walked passed Scott cursing the other man, calling him a fat, stupid bastard. Scott pretended to be drinking and not paying attention. As soon as the other man was out of view he turned to find Maurice. He was walking through a door that was marked Employees only.

Scott had a feeling that he should check this out. He slid off his seat and nonchalantly walked towards the door. He kept to the shadows, everyone was mostly watching the oral sex and he easily slipped into the back. It would be his luck that Derek was done and looking for him but he had followed his gut and was gone.

Scott slipped down the white hallway. He stopped when he heard talking. It was coming from a changing room. By the sound of it there were two men inside the room and were laughing.

**"**That crack head took ten dollars and started sucking cock...god he didn't even care about the sores,**" **one laughed loudly.

**"**I need to stop working these shifts,**" **the other commented.

Scott carefully slipped by the open door, neither noticed him as he continued down the hallway. He stopped at an intersection and sniffed the air. An invisible scent trail was leading to the right and towards a closed door. He crept slowly towards it, the room's main lights were off but there was a television or something on and the lights from it flickered beneath the door. He leaned in and pressed his ear to the door.

All he could hear from the man was heavy breathing, the television didn't have sound...wait...it wasn't a television and it was security monitors. They live streamed the VIP rooms, but it was down so he was recording it. His lip curled, this asshole was recording Derek.

Scott without thinking pushed the door in so hard the hinges broke. The man gasped in shock and froze, his pants were undone and his hand was wrapped around his penis. Scott was thrown off by that. His eyes shot towards the screen. There was only one playing and he saw Derek's tattoo. His back was slightly turned towards the screen.

"Why the hell is his shirt off?"

**"**Get the fuck out!" Maurice yelled. He shoved his dick back into his pants and stood up. Scott eyes turned back towards him and looked up as he towered over him. His large face was bright red and he looked like he wanted to kill him.

**"**Stop recording,**" **Scott growled.

**"**You little shit, I'm gonna kill you.**" **He jerked forward no doubt to do Scott harm but Scott grabbed his wrist and twisted. The much larger man cried out in pain and buckled beneath Scott's grip.**  
**

"How do I stop this?**" **He yelled

Maurice lip curled and he spit in Scott's direction. Scott grabbed him by the throat, picking him up and slammed him into the wall behind them. The shelf beside them rattled and disks spilled on the ground. Scott looked down at the disks; each one was marked with a name, date, and had different number of stars, one through five.

Scott's head jerked up, his eyes yellow. He was a well-organized pervert. "What are you?**" **he gasped. His hands were clawing at Scott's hand trying to free himself.

**"**I want the disk,**" **he gestured to the screen and dropped him. "Or I'll kill you,**" **he threatened. He allowed his nails to grow; he had no intentions of killing him they were merely for show. Tears streaked down the large man fat cheeks and he begun to blabber like a small child.

**"**Please don't kill me, please!" He begged.

Scott rolled his eyes. "Dude, the disk.**" **Scott took a step the man just pissed himself.

Maurice walked on his knees, through his own piss to the computer desk. He stopped the recording and popped out the disk. Scott jerked it out of his hand and looked up at the screen. He looked away in embarrassment, that didn't look like any questioning he had ever seen. Pretty hard to answer questions when his mouth is full.

Scott turned and stepped on a disk, he glanced down at the broken shards. His brow wrinkled, he normally didn't get this many good ideas in one day.

"Jason Roberts" He turned towards the man.

Maurice had scooted away and held up his hands in attempted to defend himself.

**"**Jason Roberts,**" **Scott repeated. "Did you record him?"

Maurice shook his head. "No...first time doing it. I'm sorry, please don't kill me."

Scott sighed heavily, he was lying and the evidence was laying beneath his boot he didn't even need to listen to heartbeat.

**"**You're lying,**" **Scott told him. "I need to know if you recorded him with a man. A Spanish guy?"There was some recognition in his eyes.

"Are you a cop?"Scott held up his claws.

"Do I look like a Cop?**" **He growled deeply and the man pressed himself against the wall.

"A Spanish guy? It would have been the day he disappeared?"

**"**I normally don't record the meth head, but the other guy was good. He has a folder.**" **He pointed and Scott stepped back looking through the yellow folders.

"Which one is his?"

**"**White Rabbit,**" **Maurice said. Scott grabbed the entire folder, it wasn't very large.

**"**You are disgusting,**" **Scott said turning his back on him. "You should rethink your life.**" **

Scott had just turned his back when he heard the gun cock. He turned and at the same time slapped it out of his hand. Maurice cried out as the gun flew out of his hand and across the room, it slid beneath the cabinets. Scott had come close to being shot, he hated being shot. He reared back his hand ignoring Maurice pleads and punched him.

The fat bastard slumped into his own piss and snored loudly. Scott had knocked him out. The pain in his fist disappeared and he stood. He slipped Derek's disk in with the others he would destroy it later and ran out of the room. He needed to get Derek before someone discovered Maurice.

**– – –**

Galaxy sat next to Derek "You know when men usually pay that much for my time they usually want their dick sucked"

Derek eyes cut towards him. "I didn't come for that.**"**

**"**You wanted to fuck instead?" Galaxy grinned. "Or to be fucked?" He leaned in. "You would be surprised by how many large, strong men that love having a big thick cock in them,**" **he whispered

Derek swallowed hard hating how appealing it was. "I wanted to ask you questions.**" **He looked away and straight ahead. He was ashamed of himself, he was supposedto have more control than that. He was an Alpha, not some pup with out of control of his hormones. He wasn't supposed to be that little boy that fell for the charms of a pretty face...not anymore. His nails dug into his palms drawing blood he was too close to doing something stupid. God the smell of this place was sticking to him, he needed fresh air soon.

Galaxy sighed realizing it was a lost battle "Fine ask away.**"**

**"**Jason Roberts.**"**

Galaxy visually flinched "Who?"

Derek turned. "Your roommate,**" **He clarified.

He grabbed his shirt and slipped it on, he wasn't in the mood for this. "He disappeared two weeks ago.**"**

**"**Are you his probation officer of something?"Derek shook his head; he was looking hard at the floor.**"**I can tell you aren't a cop, I can spot one of those a mile away...maybe a Private Detective?"

**"**He's dead.**" **Galaxy brow wrinkled and he crossed his legs.

"How?"

Derek turned. "Listen Galaxy, there was a man in here the day he disappeared. He would have hada thick Spanish accent."

**"**That isn't much to go on,**" **Galaxy said softly. His foot kicked nervously.

"There are a lot of guys that come in lips thinned.

"Galaxy I know you are trying to protect your roommate, but he's dead. I'm after the guy that killed him. He's killed others, he hurt my..." Derek paused. What was Stiles to him? For the most part a pain in his ass but things were different now. "He hurt someone I know"

"Someone close?"

Derek's eyebrow rose "I just told you that your roommate is dead"

Galaxy crossed his legs. "It happens, it sucks but being a little jaded in this world can go a long ways."

"Do you remember if he left with someone?" Derek growled.

"Spanish accent?" Galaxy chewed on his lip. "There was this one guy. Real asshole, he had a big group with him. He was talking to some low level pushers" He looked up at Derek. "He had drugs, so Jason was kinda all over that. Jason knows better than to leave with a guy. Even if he was high he knew better, but he left with him. Maurice kicked him out when he started to cause trouble, Jason went with him.**"**

Derek nodded it sounded like their guy. "A name?"

**"**Men usually don't hand out their names here...I'm sorry I don't know." He wasn't lying.

"Thank you,**" **he said and stood up. Derek reached into his pocket and handed him some extra cash. "I'm sorry for your loss.**"**

Galaxy took the money and laughed, it was a pained laugh. "He was a drug addict and stole from me..." He said and took the cash putting it with the other ward. "But he gave me a place to stay when I was kicked out of my parents'years ago. I just figured I owed him...and he goes and gets himself killed.**" **

Derek turned when the door swung open. Scott was standing there out of breath.

**"**Why is he crying?" Scott asked and put his hands on his hips trying to catch his wiped his eyes and stood up.

"I should go." He leaned up and kissed Derek's cheek. "Kill the bastard,**" **he whispered and squeezed passed Scott.

**"**Dude!" Scott said and extended his arms. He expected an explanation.

"What the hell?**"**

**"**I got some information...it's not much.**"**

**"**You probably got a STD too,**" **Scott shook his head glaring at him. He knew what he saw on that scene but right now they needed to go. Scott held up the envelop. **"**They record stuff in here, I got video of the dude and I kinda knocked out the manager...so can we go?" Scott asked hopefully.

**"**Record...as in this room?"

**"**Oh yeah,**" **Scott said. "Congrats you have a sex tape buddy...now let's get the hell out of here.**"**

Derek's head tilted. Did Scott think that they engaged in sex? He growled in frustration he didn't need to explain himself to Scott. He walked passed him and bumped his shoulder hard. "Let's go"

Scott followed him quickly. They couldn't get out of here fast enough.

**"**Derek, you smell like sex." Scott yelled up to him. "Derek, how is Stiles gonna react to that...Derek, damn it!"

Derek stopped once they were outside and turned sharply to Scott. "Don't say a damn word, not one to them."He growled threateningly.

Scott's mouth parted and he looked Derek in the eyes. "I wouldn't...but Stiles is going to smell it on you.**"**

**"**He's gonna smell arousal, that's it!"

Scott eyes widen a little surprised by his outburst. "Fine...ok...but what happened in there?"

Derek grabbed his sleeve and pushed him ahead of him. "Go.**" **He pointed to the car. Scott looked back.

**"**We are going to talk about this." Scott said looking behind pushed him again and gestured to the car. Scott frowned and turned around and begun to walk. This wasn't over.

**Review: please review. I'll love you and I'll put more sterek interaction next chapter. Promise :3**


End file.
